Battlefield
by Pen Ternin
Summary: After eavesdropping on a conversation between his two best friends, Harry decides to leave the Magical World behind and join the Muggle Military. However, Harry and some other wizards are required to fight again for the good of Muggle Britain. ARMY!HARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Harry eavesdrops on a conversation between his friends and decides to leave the Magical World behind. He joins the muggle military in hopes of being as far away as possible from the Magical World. However, the muggle Prime Minister gets worried about the Death Eater attacks and orders military action against them. Harry, and a few other wizards who joined the military, decide to come back to fight the war. However, they aren't fighting for the Wizards, they're fighting for the muggles. **

**A/N: Right then, before I start this story, I'd like to say a few things.**

**Firstly, I would like to state that I this fic will be very AU and that Harry will be very OOC. I'd also like to say that the guns, equipment and etc. will be listed before each chapter. If you see a list, then that means there's either a battle in the chapter or that a gun is just featured. **

**Vehicles will be here too. Helicopters, armored vehicles and whatnot will be featured. **

**This fic will feature some blood and gore so be wary. **

**Disclaimers: This is the first and last time I'll say it so read. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the guns featured in this fic. The British Army is also not mine. If it was mine then Germany and her allies in WW2 would have been wiped out…by that I mean flooded with napalm and etc. Also, this fic is inspired by crazy hamster of doom's "Sergeant Potter," which, sadly, was never finished. So if you see any similarities with my fic and his fic, then that just means I took some ideas from him, such as the British Army's 50 weeks basic training and that Harry has to wait until he is 16 to actually get transferred to the Army Foundation College in Harrogate. This is also inspired by "The Sniper" from DobbyElfLord.**

**I also recommend that you research the weapons that I'll be listing so you have an idea of what I'm trying to show you guys.**

**So, on to the story I guess.**

**ACT I: Soldier of Fortune**

Harry tried to make himself comfortable within the confines of a British Army Land Rover which was now carrying him and some other guys through the open fields of God knows where. Today had been a very hectic day for the young man.

His plans of leaving behind a world that never cared for him from the beginning had been going along smoothly for a year when said world decided to come and bother him again. He sat there, watching as his plans were shattered with every tree that passed beside the Rover.

His suffering began just 4 hours ago really, during an exciting event known as graduation. It was going to be some sort of General Muster before they get shipped off to some place Harry doubted he had ever heard of.

_Flashback:_

Harry stood at attention as the Major came walking by, giving a final inspection to his troops before they were deployed, an event Harry was excited about.

_Finally! _He thought. _All my hard work's finally going to pay off!_ A slight tug in his lips threatened to ruin his perfect image of a disciplined soldier. He managed to control his emotions as the Major came strolling by, taking a look at Harry for what seemed like forever. The man took a good look at the boy in front of him. He had this suspicious gleam in his eye, like he knew something about Harry.

Before Harry could ponder more about this however, the Major Walked away and continued his inspection. He relaxed slightly, letting out a long breath that he didn't know he held. After the Major finished his inspections, he went into this long speech about how they were all ruffians and undisciplined idiots when they entered the Army and how they became real men in the end. Harry let a small smile creep up onto his face. He had finally done something worthwhile. Not only that, he had finally done something without his so called 'friends' help. Not only that, but all his hard work were finally going to lead him where he wanted to be.

His body had changed for the better. The scrawny little boy everyone in the Wizarding World knew was no more. He had filled out quite well, developing muscles here and there. His body was the very definition of perfect. And it was all thanks to some potions the Goblins gave him. Of course, proper nutrition and some exercise helped made his body into what it was now.

"-you all have made your country proud of you. For your deployment, your CO's will give you the details. Private Potter, Larson, MacMillan and MacTavish, stay behind please. Everyone else, FALL OUT!"

The men immediately stood at attention, saluted, turned to their right, and brought their feet down onto the floor, causing a gunshot like sound to echo through the grounds. The parade grounds were soon empty, except for Harry, the three other men, and the major residing on it.

The men soon filed into a straight line in front of the Major.

He nodded at them all, as if seeing some promise from these men before motioning them to follow him.

Without a word, they all followed. He led them to his office, where he sat down on a comfy looking chair behind a shiny oak table.

The four men moved in, still standing at attention.

"At ease. I assume you all know why you all are here." The Major said, standing up from his chair and taking a look outside of his window.

Harry was the one to speak for them. "No sir. What did you have us split from our company sir?" He asked.

"Have you boys ever heard about the terrorist attacks in Britain lately?"

A man to Harry's right, which Harry guessed was MacTavish, was the one to speak this time.

"Yes sir! What about it sir?"

The Major sighed and looked at them all. "You boys possess something that the army needs right now."

"And what would that be sir?" asked Harry, getting suspicious.

The Major took a solid look at Harry before replying, "Magic."

All four men suddenly flinched and started to worry.

The Major grinned at them all. "Now, let me explain the situation. These "Purebloods" have the Prime Minister worried. Innocent people, non magical people, are being slaughtered every single day." He said, looking at them all seriously. "The Prime Minister has directly ordered a formation of a group that will combat these 'Purebloods' without revealing your existence to us all. And the Field Marshall, along with several Witches, have identified you four as Wizards."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait sir, but, I think you've made a mistake. We aren't wizards. Nor do we have any powers!" Harry said.

The Major looked at him. "We have not made mistakes Private Potter. We know all about your race. Some Wizards think that they're better than the others right? Well, we know all about your race because some Witches and Wizards, muggleborns I believe they're called, have come to us, seeking for a chance to live, and a chance for a job. Well we gave them to them because we surely don't think that we are all high and mighty! Gods no! These hardworking people told everything to the Prime Minister one night, hoping that we could help in some way to stop the war. They were being targeted you see. This information, combined with the Prime Minister's growing concern for these 'accidents' have led him to order us to create an entire company of witches and wizards to battle these 'purebloods' so that they would be rendered combat ineffective so that we can all live happy lives."

All four men tensed at this. The prospect of going back to the world that they left made them nervous.

"Of course, I'm not forcing any of you into this. If you don't want to join, report back to your company and get your deployment details from your CO's. If you're interested in bringing down this 'pureblood' faction and having a shot at changing both our worlds, then pack up and get ready to dust off. We leave at exactly 1800 hours. Just remember though, the lives of a hundred innocents hang in the balance. It all depends on your decision whether they die or not. Dismissed!"

Harry left the room with a feeling that someone was playing a VERY bad joke on him. So the war's gotten a lot worse ever since he left the Wizarding World behind. It seemed that it was so worse, that the PM took notice and actually wants to fight back! But, where was he in all this? He had been gone for a year, thoroughly convinced that things were going on smoothly and that he'd be able to live his life the way he wanted it. Heck! He even has a plan to die! It was either in combat or die old with at least a hundred children. Well, maybe not a hundred but still! All the hard work and all the long hours of planning seems to have just been shattered in a single moment.

He sighed. What was he going to do? Go back to the Wizarding World, a world that backstabbed him far too many times, or just ignore the coming war and hope that the light side will win at a heavy cost? The Major's words hung heavily in his mind, like they were bored into his brain so that he may never forget.

It was true that the lives of hundreds of people depended on their answers. But it seems like it was more applicable to his situation. He _was _the Boy-Who-Lived after all. The man the entire Wizarding World expected to burn Voldemort to the ground and become a hero whom everyone can look up to and admire.

He groaned and threw his head back when he heard a slight cough from behind him. He turned around, half-expecting the Major to be there. But instead of the man in question, three grinning wizards looked at him.

"So, Harry Potter, fancy seeing you around here." said a brown haired man with a thick Scottish accent. His nametag suggested that he was the one called MacMillan. He didn't look older than Harry, and he wasn't taller than him either. He wasn't short either, considering that they were both at a good height of 5'8.

"Me' name's Josh MacMillan. This is Alex Larson." He said, pointing at a blonde haired guy to his right. "And this here is John MacTavish." He said, pointing to a black haired man to his left.

The only seemingly identical thing about them all was that A. they were all wizards and B. they seemed to be at the same age.

"Well, I guess you all know who I am. So why didn't you tell me you were wizards?"

Alex smiled brightly at him. "Well, you didn't tell us that you were a wizard yourself now did you? And besides, we're all running away from the Wizarding world here, considering that we're all just 16. And we rather not answer some weird questions." He finished with a wide grin.

Harry saw the validity in that and decided to leave it at that. "So what're you lot going to do?"

"That's just it. We don't know. Going back to the world we decided to leave behind isn't exactly as easy as eating a burger. But, the lives we could save are worth it. I mean, imagine the casualties if we don't join. If we don't join, more and more wizards and witches like us in the army will lose interest and leave. And without our help, not only will casualties be high, but the Dark bastard would win as well. And I think that that's not an entirely great idea. Of course we could beat em', but at what cost?" MacTavish finished with a sigh.

Harry just nodded and continued to walk towards the barracks along with his three new friends. They were all silent along the way, each of them weighing their options cautiously.

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed with his bag between his feet on the floor. It was 5:30 now, meaning that they all had 30 minutes left for some kind of leisure before they dust off towards wherever.

He sighed heavily. How could his plans go so wrong? His only chance for salvation was slowly slipping away. He only had two choices now. Join this group and risk your life for a world that never loved you to save hundreds of muggles lives, or, get deployed somewhere, fight some bastards, and go home to a ruined and destroyed Britain.

He chose the first option. He had no choice really. He couldn't just stand aside while hundreds of children are murdered, hundreds of women are raped, and hundreds more men get slaughtered. No, he won't stand by that. He couldn't, not when these people (SOME of THESE people at least) have been very kind to him. Especially the friends he had gained during his time here in the training grounds. Said friends were lying down, some relaxing and some snoozing off before they're deployed.

He smiled brightly. No, he wasn't going to fight for the world that never loved him; he was going to fight for these muggles.

**ACT II: Magic Company**

The Land Rover skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to what looked like a base set up in the middle of nowhere. Several other Rovers did the same.

As Harry stepped out of one of them, he was shocked to see how many men (Witches and Wizards most likely) were running around. Some were helping set up tents while others were just relaxing.

Harry and 20 others who were either recruited from army schools or were pulled out of active duty stared, open mouthed at the sheer size of the base. On one side, there was what appeared to be a small airfield under construction, and on another, a small group of technicians doing something with a Red Dot scope, a radio, and some Night Vision goggles. Then there was a small hangar to one side, which Harry saw contained some weapons, vehicles, and some computers with tables and maps…. IT WAS CRAZY! It was like they were preparing for World War III or something.

An auburn haired girl walked up to Harry and the other 20 new arrivals. "Excuse me sir, are you the new arrivals from the Army Foun- OH MY GOD! HARRY POTTER!"

All the noise seemed to die down at that very instant. _Well, there goes the 'nobody knows Harry in the army thing.' _

Every person who heard turned to look at him. Each face he saw contained a look of curiosity.

He raised a palm to his face lightly and groaned in frustration. But then, Harry heard something he had not expected: Noise.

He immediately looked around and found all of them going about their own business as if nothing strange ever happened at all. His gaze fell on the Auburn haired girl in front of him, who by now had gotten over her shock and started to apologize to him for her sudden outburst.

"Err…it's okay really. Now, you were saying something?"

She nodded and began speaking again.

"You guys from the AFC in Harrogate?"

"Yeah. Me, PFC Potter, PFC Larson, PFC MacMillan and PFC, MacTavish." He said, gesturing at the three other men.

She nodded. "Major Ryder wants to see you, oh, and bring the other sixteen too. Major's briefing you in." She motioned for them to follow her, which they obliged.

The short walk towards the Major's tent was met with stares of disbelief and shock; some were even accompanied with a 'is that Potter' question. Harry couldn't choose between laughing and being humiliated. It was like these people had never seen him before! But maybe that was because he left the Wizarding World for over a year.

When they arrived at the Major's tent, they all stood at attention and saluted the Major. He happily saluted back and ordered them to sit down. The tent was large enough that it allowed all 20 men to fit inside.

"Right, let's get straight to the point then. I believe you gentlemen have been given a small brief of what is about to happen before you arrived here."

They all nodded.

"Well, here's what your old daddy's didn't tell you: our Government has made a deal with Dumbledore. I'm sure you all know him."

They all nodded once again. One hand however shot up into the air.

"Permission to speak sir."

"Permission granted."

"Why are they making a deal with Dumbledore? Last time I checked it was Fudge in the office."

"Because Fudge lad, is an idiot. Before our PM could even talk to him, he shut him out. So we turned to the only person that can help us at the moment. Dumbledore agreed to the terms that if we helped combat these Death Eater idiots, then he would have a word with the Minister of Magic and attempt to let us help fully."

Another hand shot up into the air.

"Permission to speak sir."

"Granted."

"I thought Fudge would've been sacked by now? Especially after the incidents at the Ministry Atrium last year proved that he was wrong and that Voldemort had indeed returned, wouldn't that be enough for the public to demand his immediate sacking?"

Major Ryder nodded and agreed with the lad. "Of course Mr. Potter, that would have been the case. But, it seems that your disappearance has attracted quite a lot of attention lately, too much if I may say so myself. Now, with the public believing you gone, they turn to the next person with power. If you're thinking Dumbledore then you're wrong. I've read the Daily Prophet's late issues lately and it seems that citizens are blaming Dumbledore for your disappearance, since you were his 'Golden Boy' after all. Now, I don't mean to say that I'm blaming you for everything that's happened because frankly, if I were in your position, I would've done the same thing." He then proceeded to give Harry a reassuring smile which made Harry feel loads better.

"Now, as I was saying, we will need to keep our end of the bargain if we are to ever gain the Ministry of Magic's trust. All we have to do is prove that we are valuable and effective. Which means gentlemen, that we will have to show the Wizarding World that even Muggle Stuff can beat the Death Eaters stupid ass AK's."

A chorus of cheers was heard around the tent as soldier after soldier agreed to what the Major said.

"Now, I am splitting the entire company up. If you're wondering, company name is Magic Company or M Company. We are a secret Company gentlemen, so don't try to tell anyone outside this base. Am I clear?"

A chorus of 'yes sir' filled the now silent tent.

"Now, as I was saying, I'm splitting the company into smaller groups. Small squads to be precise. Each squad will be given a specific assignment per mission. So you'll either be bombing this place while another squad rescues hostages. Leaders for the Squad will be announced 3 months from now after your first months of training. Then another 4 months to get your squad in sync and in shape. Look at the man beside you, you'll be seeing his ugly face until this war ends because all you people in this room right now, are your buddies. By the way, this company is a unique company. I'm not saying we're unique because of our abilities, but because a single squad may comprise of men or women from different branches of the military. As you can see, there are men from the Air Force, and then there are men from the Marines, then the Army. What I'm trying to say gentlemen, is that a single squadron may represent all forms of the muggle army. There'll be a squad member in the air bombing the shit out of DE ground forces while a small fireteam from a squad will squeeze themselves through enemy lines."

"Permission to speak sir."

"Granted."

"Why do we need training for sir? We can just go out there and kick asses!" said a brown haired soldier. A chorus of agreements filled the air.

Major Ryder lost his smile. "I wish it were that easy lad. But it just isn't. Even though I am confident that we can beat them, we mustn't lose focus. These new trainings will help you endure more, and last longer. It will also be a test to your wits. Your quick thinking will be tested under pressure. All this training is to ensure that the enemy does not even stand a chance. Now, you will all be deployed when the time comes, but for now, enjoy."

**ACT III: Revelations**

Harry lied on his back staring at the roof of the Barracks. It turns out that there are 5 people from the Royal Marines and the Royal Air force respectively. Then there were 10 men from the army, including him.

Most of the guys that fell into Hunter Squad (name of their squad) were mostly in Harry's age group of 16, well, except the guys from the Air Force and Marines of course. They were either 18 or in their early 20's. He didn't have time to socialize with them though, as he felt the need to sleep too great to ignore.

But now, he laid there, awake all of a sudden, staring at the cement roof of the Barracks.

"Hey Harry, why'd you leave?" said a sleepy voice beside him. It was Larson.

"What do you mean Larson?"

Larson turned to look at him with sleepy eyes. "Why'd you leave the Magical World?"

"It's a long story really. Why don't you go first, then I'll tell you why I left."

"Well, ok. I left because of Voldemort really. He killed my parents during a raid in a muggle city."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No need Harry." Larson laughed. "Anyway, they were killed and I decided to leave the world that had never even so much helped when my parents died. I left that world and I chose to join the Army in hopes that one day, I would have my revenge on my parents' killers. So far, everything in my wish list is coming true. What about you?"

Harry chuckled mirthlessly and said, "It's a long story. You sure you want to know?"

"Yep. I do. I can't sleep so I'm using your story as a way to pass the time."

"Ahh, so you're using my stories as a way to fall asleep?" Harry laughed.

"Maybe."

"Hmm, well, I guess I should probably start with the events after fifth year."

Little did Harry know that the rest of Hunter Squad was listening in on his story.

"You see, after Voldemort came back in my fourth year, I've been tormented by some stupid dreams lately. So on and on it went. Bad dreams after bad dreams kept me up late into the night. Then, when I got back to Hogwarts, my dreams seemed to….transform into visions. I got this vision of Mr. Weasley being bitten by a snake one night, and then it turns out that I was right. He _was _bitten by a snake, and if it weren't for me, he would've died. So after that I thought these visions were a good thing. How wrong I was. So, one day, I got a vision again. This time, it was my Godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured by Voldemort. He's innocent by the way. So, I got this vision of him in the Department of Mysteries, and I, since I believed the vision was real, led an attack there. We stole some Threstrals from school and flew all the way to the Ministry. When we got there, we discovered that it was some sort of trap set up by Voldemort. He wanted this stupid Prophecy. So, there we were, fighting off Death Eaters and losing. Then, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's little club, arrived and saved our sorry asses. Unfortunately, during a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange, my Godfather got hit and fell through the Veil. After that, Voldemort made his grand appearance in the Ministry Atrium to Fudge and his idiots. After his existence was revealed, the entire Wizarding World put all of their problems on me, expecting me to save their race when they have done nothing but backstab me all my life."

"Damn, that's just wrong. Now I understand why you left. Thought you were just running from Voldemort or something." said a black haired man who was sitting on his bed across from Harry. "Name's Charlie Bosner by the way."

Harry smiled up at him and said, "Nice to meet you Charlie, but I'm afraid I didn't leave because of that. It is a major factor, but it isn't the main reason I left."

"Ahh damn it! I can't sleep with all you're talking. Might as well listen in on this shit." screamed MacTavish, sitting up.

A couple of chuckles were heard around the small room, making Harry aware that the other guys were listening in.

"Well, after the DoM incident, I heard some things that I shouldn't have heard. My two best friends were talking, saying stuff about how they shouldn't be friends with me anymore because I caused too much trouble and stuff. I was shocked and had to think about what I heard there that night a lot. So, when it was time to go home, I decided to live my life my way and be free of the world that never gave a rat's arse about me. I planned to never go back. When I got home back to Surrey, I enlisted the help of a house, err, free elf, to remove the tracking charms Dumbledore placed on me. I went to Gringotts, and, after a minute or two of speaking with some Goblins, I was able to get their trust that they gave me some potions to help me get over my malnutrition."

"Y-you got those bloody creature's trust? Mother of….You must be some kind of creature talking wizard to be able to get the Goblins' trust so easily." Larson said.

Harry just chuckled and continued on. "I took some money out, exchanging it for some muggle money, went home, and paid my Uncle to move somewhere else to cover my tracks so that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to find me. My uncle just greedily took it all and began to pack three days later. After they left, I sold the house, well, without the knowledge of the Order members watching outside of course. So yeah, I sold it and just asked Dobby to take me out for some of my trips. I passed by an Army Recruitment Office in London and decided to go check it out. After getting some info, I decided to sign up then and there. Of course, I still had to wait until I was 16 before I was sent to the Army Foundation College in Harrington. And well, I guess I'm here."

He had turned his head to look at everyone in the room. They all had identical expressions: some seemed like they were deep in thought, some had confused looks and others looked a little bit sad and pissed.

"Aww shit. I'm sorry mate." Larson said.

"Nah. It's alright. When we step back into the Wizarding World, there's going to be only one thing on my mind: I'm fighting for the muggles."

**A/N: Anything I should work on? **

**Review please. **

**Next Chapter: Deployment. **

**If you're interested in helping me write (as in give me some facts such as rank info, common tactics, call signs, some military words such Oscar Mike which means 'on the move') then please, tell me so that I may finish this fic in time for Christmas. Any weapons you want to see? Tell them to me (No promises thought. I'm trying to stick to the timeline). Want vehicles, tell me (again, no promises).**

**Any mistakes I made? Point them out please. The fact that I'm not in the military really doesn't help much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the guys who reviewed, THANK YOU! It means a lot. For everyone who didn't review, well, please, drop one in. Think of it as fuel for this fic. Every review is like a gallon of fuel for this fic. :)) **

**Luiz4200- Yes, yes he did. **

**Weapons List:**

**G36C w/ TASCO Red Dot Sight **

**Browning L9A1 Standard Issue Pistol**

**Rifle 5.56 (L85A2) w/ SUSAT 4x Optical Sights **

**Mk 6 Helmet**

**ACT I: Out of the Frying pan and into the Fire**

**Camp Wiz**

**May 2, 1997**

**0900 Hours**

The next 7 months of training went by in a blur for Harry. They were trained in both muggle and Wizarding ways to kill. Their trainers said to them that their wands (Which they were required to take with them to the base) were to be used as a Last Resort Weapon if ammo for their Primary and Secondary Weapons were not existent. A muggle born Ex-Auror turned Drill Sergeant named Luke Isaac was the one to train them in both weapons training and dueling. Harry briefly wondered how he could retain such skill in dueling when he has spent almost twenty plus years in the military. Major Ryder said that training them was to be his 'last mission' before he retired.

Needless to say, they were very much re-introduced to the Wizarding World in a very tiring manner. Sergeant Isaac trained them in pretty much everything; DADA, Charms and etc. Squad members were given specific jobs. Larson and MacMillan were the teams primary Ward Breaker/Maker since they excelled in Charms training.

Harry, MacTavish and three other guys from the army plus two Marines and three Pilots exceeded in dueling.

Charlie Bosner and the others were the ones that exceeded in potions, which was a good thing because they all healed injuries a lot quicker with potions than with the stuff medics give them.

Harry was promoted to Corporal while MacMillan was promoted to Sergeant and Larson to Lance Corporal.

The Major also told everyone in the Company that Military Engineer's Jacob Ritker and others were able to mix Magic and Muggle equipment together without short circuiting the muggle tech. Harry didn't quite understand the basics of it all really. All he knew is that the magic 'In the air' would be some kind of extra power source for the equipment. The project was still in its early stages so basic equipments such as flashlights, Holographic Sights, Red Dot Sights and Radios for Squad Chatter were the only ones that worked right now. The engineers said that they might have much more advanced equipments such as Night Vision Goggles and some air support over the next few weeks or so, but for now, they had to make do with what they had. They called this project the MID, or the Magic Infused Devices.

It had been two days ever since their training ended and things around the base, which was dubbed "Camp Wiz" by some Marines from Gray Squad, were getting pretty boring. New people were coming in every 5 days or so. They were now at a force of 100 plus, that's enough men to make Voldemort shit in his pants, even though Harry doubted he'll ever admit that muggles are better. Still, some of these Squads were still in the training phase.

Major Ryder informed them today that some men and women from the Royal Navy established a base just north of Sunderland. He also told them to not expect too much from them since they can't just remove some, let's say, 20 ships from the Main Fleet and not have the Muggle portion of the Navy questioning the action. They were able to bring some Amphibious Landers though, which Harry thought would make it easier when making a force deployment near Azkaban or something.

Today was to be the first day they'll be deployed. Squads Hunter and Torch were the first squads to be ever deployed into the Magical World in what was to be a short, but bloody war.

Torch Squad finished their briefing 2 hours ago. They were to be deployed somewhere near a small Wizarding village just north of Perth, Scotland. It was a probable target for Death Eaters because of the number pureblood families that 'support' muggleborn witches and wizards. His friend Leon told him that.

They all moved into the briefing room, taking their usual places as Major Ryder began the briefing.

"Right then, let's get started. Yesterday, at 0900 Hours, Professor Dumbledore contacted the Prime Minister, expressing his concerns of an assassination attempt against his life and the lives of some of his students. Last year, during what was supposed to be the sixth year for some of you, his life was nearly taken by a student whose task was to kill Dumbledore as an initiation mission for becoming a Death Eater. The student failed his task but was able to escape. After that, Dumbledore said that he placed Order of the Phoenix members around Hogwarts castle to stop any other assassination attempts. Due to lack of manpower, Dumbledore enlisted the help of the 'DA,' a group he said you created yourself Corporal Potter."

The members of Hunter Squad turned their heads to look at Harry with amused expressions.

"Dumbledore wanted Fifth years and up members of the DA to be ready for any sort of attack on Hogwarts. The training for the DA was given to two students: Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Now, a few days ago, these two students were nearly assassinated by, yet again, students who were joining the Death Eaters. They, along with several other school mates, were able to fend them off until Order members could arrive and defeated the Death Eater wannabes. Even with all these assassination attempts, Dumbledore told the Prime Minister that no attempts of revealing who the Death Eaters were inside the castle was ever done. What the old man wants is protection from OUTSIDE attempts on his life. The Prime Minister wants something different. Since this old man is a fool and an idiot, the Prime Minister is allowing the Squad with this job to rat out any Death Eaters within the castle. Restrictions to this are to keep them alive. Get any kind of information out of them. I want names and locations gentlemen."

"What if they try to fight back if we try to capture them?"

"In your mission, you will have to use force ONLY when necessary. Try to render them harmless without killing them first. If that doesn't work, kill them. If you do, you'll get two reactions: A. they're discouraged to fight back or B. they get angrier and use deadly force against you. If the reaction is B, Prime Minister is allowing the use of all means necessary to bring them down for good."

"Where will we keep them once all the info's ours?"

"Try to use an empty classroom, or, if that doesn't work, improvise. I'm sure tents would be a good place to keep them, provided they're well guarded of course. So, Primary Objective is to protect these two students and Dumbledore from any attempts on their lives. Your Secondary however, is another thing. Since you're the only Squad that will have immediate access to Diagon Alley and the Ministry, you will have the task to defend them….temporarily. News of a DE raid won't reach us in time. But news of an attack WILL reach you quickly. Any questions?"

No one spoke.

"Okay then. Oh, Hunter Squad, be advised that I am pulling out RAF members of your Squad for research purposes. We need pilots to test out the new MID Heli's."

"Yes sir." They all answered.

"Pack your bags gentlemen, you leave base at exactly 1000 Hours. You'll be going back to London to catch the Hogwarts express."

Another chorus of 'yes sir' was heard around the small tent.

"Dismissed!"

They all saluted and walked out of the tent, excited about their first mission, well, everyone but the pilots of course.

"All right people! Get your usual and a box of ammo! We don't know how long we'll be there so the more ammo we have the better! Check you wands then check your pistols and Primary for any defects! Bring your personal servicing kits and potion equipments! Check your gear! Don't forget your Helmets people!" screamed MacMillan as soon as they entered the hangar to get their weapons and to wait for the Army Transport Trucks that will take them to London's King's Cross Station.

_Oh yeah. _Harry thought happily as he started pack some rations and helped out getting some ammo from the weapons crate in the corner. _It's on. _

**ACT II: Bring in the Heat**

As the Hogwarts Express pulled up in Hogsmeade Station, Harry could not help but feel a little bit nervous and excited at the same time. He was nervous because people might remember him and he might get pulled back into the Magical World. He was excited because this was his first time seeing action. Killing of course was another thing for Harry. He believed he was prepared for the 'feeling' it brought but these people deserved it. Every Death Eater life he takes is another innocent life saved.

He just smiled slightly as the train pulled into a stop. The guys he was with inside the compartment stood up and began getting their gear. Harry lazily stretched for a while before getting his stuff too. Their plan for tonight was to 'wow' the crowds so they put on their gear. Their Mk 6 Helmets and other stuff were quickly put on.

Harry wore his Black Balaclava before putting on his Mk 6 Helmet and securing the strap around his chin. He checked everything on his body; knife was there, Flashbangs and Grenades were there. Yep, he was ready. He loaded his pistol (a browning L9A1) and his Rifle 5.56 (L85A2) w/ SUSAT 4x Optical Sights.

Why are they arming themselves to the teeth? Simple, they aren't going to allow those Death Eater bastards to report back to their master and say that the Raggedy Ass Military was at their doorstep, ready to blow their heads off. They weren't going to allow anyone to report to their master, especially not Snape.

Sgt. MacMillan talked to him about their game plan for tonight and Harry suggested a 'surprise inspection' for students with the Dark Mark. If they had it, they're in the little club known as Interrogation.

Harry and the others exited the compartment and waited for the rest to do the same. They were separated into three small Fireteams, 5 Squad members per team. Harry was with Fireteam Zulu (Zulu as in Fireteam call sign). It was made up of two Marines and two Army guys plus him. Private Snipes (He is, ironically, the teams Sniper), and Private Gibbs (Snipes' spotter) were the two guys from the Marines. Private Zempeli and Private Griffen were the two others from the Army.

Lance Corporal Larson was the leader of Fireteam Bravo. 3 Army soldiers (including Larson) and 2 Marines completed the team.

Then there was Sgt. MacMillan's team, four Army Soldiers and 1 Marine. The Squad's Heavy Weapons Expert (Pvt. Arsen) was there with MacMillan while the Demolitions Expert was with Larson. This setup made Harry think that they were S.A.S. soldiers than the Army Regulars that they were.

As the others exited their compartments, Harry checked his balaclava over his face one last time before joining the rest of the squad outside the train. Larson was standing there, a little ways farther from MacMillan, who was in front of a smiling Dumbledore. Larson was currently checking the safety lock on his G36C which had, he noticed, a TASCO Red Dot Sight. What was it with this guy and TASCO made stuff? Really, he always picked the nearest weapon with a scope that's labeled TASCO.

"Welcome soldiers! Welcome! I'm happy that you could join us in our fight against Voldemort." said Dumbledore happily, opening his arms wide. Moody and McGonagall were on either side of him, looking like they were losing patience with every passing second they stood there.

"Ah, Mr. Dumbledore. I'm Sergeant MacMillan, leader of Hunter Squad. This is Corporal-" He stopped and took a look at me. Apparently he knew that I didn't want my identity to be revealed to these people.

"Err…Corporal Bowling. And this is Lance Corporal Larson." He finished, pointing at both of us.

Dumbledore smiled widely, taking a look at Harry and Larson.

Harry was able to wear dark tinted sun glasses before Dumbledore could look at him….straight in the eyes. He was betting every galleon he had that the old man was trying to read their minds right now. Well, if he is, he wouldn't be successful. Sergeant Isaac made sure of that.

Harry turned his head to look at Moody, who was watching all of them intently.

Harry mentally chuckled to himself. Moody's magical eye won't be able to find anything or see through their equipment. Again, it was because of Sergeant Isaac, well….with some little help from the engineers of course.

"Glad to meet you all." Dumbledore said, shaking their hands. "Come now, we best be off to the castle. Can't let the students starve now can we?"

Again, Harry chuckled to himself. Leave it to Dumbledore to present some people to the world.

They all walked silently towards the carriages, getting on them as soon as Dumbledore motioned them to do so. Of course, they did so AFTER checking them out for any potential signs of a trap. Hey, you can never be too safe.

The ride towards the castle was held in silence. Dumbledore, Moody, and McGonagall all rode in a different carriage while the three Fireteams all rode in different ones. Harry's carriage was in the middle. In the front was Sgt. MacMillan and in the back was Dumbledore's carriage. Next to them was Larson's carriage.

"That was a good idea wearing that balaclava you know?" said Arthur Zempeli.

"Yeah well, I have my reasons." Harry answered.

"I think your leaving us in the dust though. Me and Griffen here might get noticed immediately."

"What? Wait, what? You guys studied here? But, how?"

Griffen chuckled and answered. "Well, we did study here. Me and Arthur here were both Hupplepuffs. We two left after the Basilisk incident in second year. We, all three of us, were batch mates. You just never really noticed us because of Granger and Weasley clinging onto your arms every passing minute of the day."

Harry laughed loudly and nodded. He then proceeded to ask the two Marines, who were much older than him by the way.

"What about you guys? What's your story?"

Snipes was the one who answered, with a smile. "After we graduated, we soon discovered that in the Wizarding World, only Purebloods and Half-Bloods get decent jobs. Even then, jobs for the Half-Bloods didn't pay well. We were forced to go muggle. I worked as a clerk for a few years before I decided to join the Marines 2 years ago. There I met this guy," he said, pointing to Gibbs. "I was a private before joining Magic Company and here I am I guess. Twenty two years old and I have a 17 year old as my Sergeant. Who knew?"

They all laughed before going back to concentrating on the task ahead of them. The 'task' was simple really. Expose students or teachers that are Death Eaters, round them up, and then have them spend a nice date with a chair, a few knives, some scissors, and some alcohol in a room that Harry and the others would like to call: "Interrogation Room." Why not use Veritaserum? Simple really; they wanted to let the Death Eaters know how fucked up they can be when it comes to war. That was their first lesson with Isaac really. Use fear to your advantage.

What the Death Eaters do won't even compare to what they could do. They can torture a person. That was pretty much confirmed. But a simple Crucio won't leave any trauma to anyone who sees the broken body of the victim. Sure they can rape, but if needed, Harry and the others would cut off their testicles. Now THAT was a much more gruesome sight. Hey, it was war. Harry had long ago accepted these hard facts. If they were going to win this war, then they had to get down and dirty.

The carriages suddenly stopped, signaling the end of the short trip towards the castle.

Harry jumped down from the carriage and taking a nice long look at the castle before him. It was still so very much magnificent. The castle walls were brightly illuminated by lit torches mounted on the walls. Harry could do nothing to contain his glee as he looked at the castle in front of him. Luckily, the balaclava he wore earlier hid his huge smile. He may hate some people inside this castle, but damn, he sure loved THE castle.

"All right men. Check your gear. Make sure your ready to switch the safeties of your weapons off."

"Sergeant. Quickly, we must come inside. The students may cause a rebellion if they're kept hungry for too long." Dumbledore said.

They all followed Dumbledore inside the castle, where he asked them to wait outside the doors of the Great Hall.

As the old man entered, followed by his two guards, Harry and the others made one final check on their weapons and prepped themselves for the upcoming confrontation with Death Eaters that were soon to be their prisoners.

Harry rubbed his gloved hands together as the doors to the Great Hall swung open. He made sure they were nice and warm before putting his right hand on the gun handle and a finger below the trigger. He followed his fellow soldier inside the Great Hall where many students looked on to the Band of Brothers.

Several students looked at them with curious and excited glances. Harry guessed that they were muggleborns or half-bloods. Most of the people who looked at them with excitement were mostly guys; the girls were too busy making themselves look pretty as the boys who walked in looked devilishly handsome, even with all the gear attached to their bodies. Even with all the other men, most glances were directed at him and his face.

Most of them, Harry could see, were wondering just who the man in the black mask was. The mystery surrounding him, added with the aura of menace and danger, seemed to attract a lot of attention. Most of the gazes that were directed to his comrades were now directed at him.

The purebloods however looked at them like this was some sort of joke. They were TOTALLY confused.

"Everyone, everyone. I'd like you to meet Sgt. MacMillan and his squad of soldiers. They are here to protect this school from any threat. Any attempt to disturb their work will be met with severe punishments that they can hand out themselves. They are here to protect us all, and if they see the need to send you away from this school, they have the power to do so. Any attempts to stop their work completely will certainly mean a trip to Azkaban. Their ways are different from ours for they come from the muggle world. Do not fret though. Our secret is safe as these men are wizards who came to the muggle world in an attempt to protect our country from outside influences. I hope that in the future, we can all work together once more."

Harry groaned, along with the rest of his squad. Stupid Dumbledore! Not only had he announced that they were from the Muggle Military, but he had also announced that they were Soldier turned Wizards! His futile and idiotic attempt to 'bring back' the Death Eaters to the light side was so stupid that Harry wanted to shoot himself then and there.

Harry turned to look around the Hall where many (mostly Purebloods) were sniggering. Stupid idiots, they're probably think that they can push us around cause we're "Muggles." Some however, held murderous gazes. _Guess they hate us for being Wizards who went muggle. Not something to worry about I guess. We'll be torturing their sorry asses in a minute anyway._

"Now, I believe you are all hungry so-"

"Excuse me Professor. Before you allow them to eat, I would like to do my first task of protecting this school and the students and staff within it." MacMillan said.

Dumbledore looked at them all with a look of curiosity and just nodded.

MacMillan turned around, nodding to them all. Harry turned to his team.

"All right. Seal the Hall, no one in or out." Harry said.

Snipes and Gibbs both proceeded to close the doors, which caused uproars from both the entire student body and the Hogwarts staff. Dumbledore was rushing to stop them, but suddenly stopped when a loud BANG echoed around the Hall.

Harry had his rifle raised towards the air. His finger was on the trigger while the barrel of the L85A2 was smoking lightly.

By now, the rest of the squad was searching the different house tables for students who had the Dark Mark. Some students tried to fight back, but only got a stunner cast at them or a gunshot wound on their hands. (All of the ones who fought back were from Slytherin. No surprise there.)

"What is the meaning of this? This is…is….is outrageous! What do you think you're doing? I order you to stand down!" Dumbledore screamed.

"We are sorry for the sudden disruption of your dinner plans Professor. But command gave us direct orders to keep this school safe and that's what we're going to do." MacMillan said.

"But these are only children. They meant us no harm." said Dumbledore as he noticed the Soldiers rounding up the Death Eaters, taking their wands away, and then pushing them to their knees with their hands on the back of their heads.

The sight reminded Harry of some hostage taking pictures he saw while watching some news on the telly in the Mess Hall during his time in AFC. Even though the image was very similar, the military and those hostage takers had different motives and they were two very different forces.

"Have you forgotten that these "children" almost got you and some of your students killed? And they are working for a Psychopathic idiot who wants the entire world under his slimy white thumb? They are an accessory for Voldemort in this war! Don't worry; we won't kill them unless they give us any reason to. They'll be sent back to you after this war."

"B-but w-what about their education?" asked Dumbledore, who's mouth was slightly agape.

"They won't receive any. I'm sorry. This conversation sir is over. These men have been found as an accessory to a war. How can you act so stupidly when Death Eaters have been making a nest under your nose? We won't and will not let them report back to their master that we are here to beat the shit out of him. You must know sir, that the element of surprise is important to any war."

"But what will they do once this is all over? They won't have jobs!"

"That's the beauty of war. If you lose, you'll always get the short end of the stick in any situation. They signed up to this, tied their very soul to a Psycho. The moment they did so, they stopped having rights because when their master wants something done, they do it without a moment of hesitation. So you see sir, these people volunteered for a war, much like us soldiers. And as I said, anyone who loses will suffer. Much like how if you lose, muggleborns and muggles will suffer."

"But what about the innocent! The ones who were forced to sign up!"

"I think you know just what these people have to do to get in the ranks of Death Eaters. Didn't you know that they had to kill at least 5 muggles then rape at least 2 women? Not only that, but you had to be willing to do so because Voldemort was watching them."

Dumbledore paled at this and shook his head.

"You see sir, there are no innocents when it comes to them. Their very souls have been tainted with the largest stains of black ink the world has ever seen." MacMillan said, turning around and following silently behind his squad who were now moving outside the Great Hall, failing to notice that Harry, Snipes and Gibbs were now approaching a confused but angry Snape.

All the inhabitants of the Great Hall held their breath, waiting for Dumbledore to do something to save Snape, especially the Slytherins, who were now trying to stop the three soldiers by screaming at them, to which the other houses watched with amusement in their eyes.

MacMillan finally took notice and ordered his team to stop for a while, before turning around and running towards Harry and the others to assist them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape asked with fury in his eyes.

Harry replied. "Roll up your sleeves."

When Snape made no move to do so, Harry aimed his rifle at his chest, prompting the others to follow suit. MacMillan surprisingly did the same.

"I said roll them up now!"

Still, he made no move to do so.

Harry finally lost his patience and pulled out his handgun, taking careful aim at the ground beneath the greasy haired git's feet, an unloading a single round onto it.

Harry almost laughed out loud when Snape actually SHRIEKED. That's right Hogwarts, the greasy haired git who acts like Batman actually shrieked!

_Man do I wish I had taken a picture of this. _

Snape (after shrieking) got a whole lot angrier and tried to draw his wand, but found at least four different types of weapons pointed at him.

"Put the wand down and you won't get your head blown off your shoulders." MacMillan said.

Apparently, Snape's shrieking brought Dumbledore out of his thoughts as he came rushing towards them. Snape smirked at them. He seems to think that the Headmaster would actually be able to save him? HAH! He'll wish that were true once they get started on him.

"Stop! Stop please! While I agree with the logic of your statement earlier, I cannot have you take Snape away! He is my sp- err, my DADA teacher and we simply don't have the time to recruit a new one! I'm sorry, I cannot allow you to do this."

"You have no choice. It's either he comes with us, or you lose our support and, more importantly, lose this war. Intel tells me that your losing ground every single day. First that small village north of Galashiels. Then that poor small muggle family in London. You're inability to fight this war has gone on long enough that it cost innocent families their lives. You'll simply have to fill in for him." MacMillan said.  
>Dumbledore seemed to get angrier but made no move to harm them or rescue Snape.<p>

"Raise your sleeves." Harry once again said to Snape.

He grudgingly did so, revealing a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

Harry smiled widely under his mask as hundreds of students gasped.

The Gryffindor students looked like Christmas had come early. Ok, understatement that was. The entire school looked like Christmas had gone early, well, except the Slytherins maybe.

"Give me your wand and come with us."

Snape looked at Dumbledore when he said this, but Dumbledore only told him to do what they said for now. He also told him that things were going to be normal again tomorrow.

Harry took the git's wand and pushed him towards the line of Death Eaters in the middle of the Great Hall. The man managed to sneer at him before being whisked away with the rest of the Death Eaters towards an unused class room at the top floor of the castle that two marines were able to find during MacMillan's confrontation with Dumbledore.

As the 20 Death Eaters entered, a feeling of dread came over them as they were all made to sit down on conjured chairs with their hands tied behind their backs tightly.

There was a chair in the middle of the room where a flashlight was hanging from the ceiling. It was actually the only source of light in the room, aside from the light outside the room of course.

A chill ran up their spines as they watched one of their friends with a feeling of dread being brought to the center of the room and made to sit down on the chair where he was given Veritaserum.

"Corporal, take 7 men and make them stand guard outside the room. Then come back inside and let's begin Interrogation." Harry nodded and took 7 guys with him and made them stand outside the door; three in front of the door while the last four were hidden in the shadows. He then proceeded to go back inside where he watched the first Death Eater to be interrogated. He was under the influence of Veritaserum for now.

It _was_ protocol after all to do this. Make sure they aren't imperious'ed guys who were supposed to be cannon fodder before beginning the real interrogation. Then, after Veritaserum, Legillimency was used to try and find some blank spots.

Some of his men were writing on pieces of paper. The men who did this were the ones that took personal information from the 'subject' before passing it on to command for review.

Once the questioning and probing was done, it was Harry's turn to do some interrogating.

He didn't like the prospect of it, but it was a necessary thing to do if they were to win this war. After all, they couldn't fight this war blind now could they?

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"I already told you pieces of shit. Marcus Blunt. Let me go now or you'll regret it!"

Harry smirked at him. Typical for a Death Eater to underestimate their enemies.

"You know what Marcus, I don't think I like your tone." said Harry as he clenched his fist.

"Tell me something I want to know Marcus."

"Like what?"

"I want names of other Death Eaters."

Marcus laughed.

_Ohhh boy, you're in deep shit now._ Thought Harry.

"I won't give them to you pretty boy. Why don't you actually let us see your face and maybe we can play nice with you."

Harry just made 'tsk-ing' noises and then proceeded to punch Marcus in the stomach. The kid apparently didn't have a strong stomach as he suddenly coughed up some blood and puke at the same time.

_Wow, not bad for my first punch. _"Care to tell them to me now?"

"Not a chance in hell."

Harry just shrugged and replied "If you say so." He took out his Combat Knife and slashed it against Marcus' naked chest.

Marcus winced in pain as the knife dived an inch deep into his skin. But then he smirked when it was over. Seriously? That was all these blood traitors can do? The Dark Lord can do better than that. But then he ate his words when Harry suddenly poured a lot of Alcohol against the open wound.

Harry blocked out the sounds of screaming and concentrated on his job.

And on it went. Nearly 2 hours after they arrived and already, Death Eaters were wishing that they were gone…..especially Snape, who received the most brutal interrogation yet as Harry let all of his anger out onto the man.

**ACT III: A Bloody Gift**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**0600 Hours**

Professor McGonagall watched as Dumbledore floo'd away towards the Muggle Ministry to try and get Snape back. She sighed at this. Although she didn't want those kids and Snape taken away by those soldiers, she knew that Sergeant MacMillan's words were so very true. By taking them away, they were doing the world a huge favor!

She just wished that they were okay. All those awful screaming last night kept her up until the wee hours of morning for God's sake!

She turned on her heel, determined to get through this day without a problem.

Last night had been chaos! After the soldiers left, the three houses (Hupplepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor) partied all night. They seemed to enjoy the Slytherin's misfortune of losing so many students….and their head of house.

She smiled happily at the thought. Severus had been a very bad man. He had even gone so far as to 'try' and help Mr. Malfoy in his assassination attempt against Dumbledore. Ever since then he just wanted the greasy idiot to just drop dead in front of her.

She continued walking through the halls when she spotted the soldiers from last night coming out of a room. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked to them.

"Excuse me, but where are the students you took last night? I was just wondering if you needed any help with bringing them food."

"Oh, there's no need Mrs. McGonagall." A soldier with black hair and a few freckles here and there. She finally noticed her as Josh MacMillan.

"Josh! Wha- How? What on earth are you doing in the Muggle Military?" McGonagall asked.

MacMillan smiled shyly and said. "Well, Wizarding life didn't seem to work out right for me. So I decided to join the Military. And hey, looks like I'm back here."

"Ahh. Ah, but wait. What do you mean by 'there's no need?"

"You'll see Professor McGonagall. You'll see."

**Ministry of Magic**

**0400 Hours**

"Damn it. I can't believe you guys talked me into this." Harry said as he lifted Marcus' heavy and injured body into the Ministry Atrium. He laid it down, along with 18 other bodies.

They weren't all dead mind you. They were just unconscious.

"Yeah well, we have to deliver the Death Eaters a message won't we? Besides, we jinxed all of them that if they try to mention us in any way, they get their tongues stuck on the roof of their mouths. So our secret's safe. Unless of course Voldemort breaks them out. Besides, this way Voldemort will be tempted to attack to prove that he is not weak. Especially since we attached at least a hundred insults on every single body." said Larson.

Harry just nodded.

"Oy! You done yet? We gotta move before the Ministry catches us!" said MacTavish.

"Alright alright. We're coming."

Harry watched as Larson and MacTavish activated their Potkeys. He took one last look at the bodies behind him and thought.

"_Tomorrow, when Voldemort sees these bodies, all of the Death Eaters will cry for war."_

**A/N: Review Please! Point out any mistakes I have made and...anyone wanna beta my story? Any questions you have? **

**Please review, it makes me want to write more. Cheers mates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I seemed to have made a mistake last chapter. In the time when McGonagall watches Dumbledore leave, the time was 0900 Hours. It was supposed to be 0630 Hours. Because, well, breakfast is at 7. So yeah, just a small thing I overlooked. **

**Anyways, the battle in this chapter isn't as exciting as you'll think it'll be. Mostly because Harry and the others have the element of surprise and they weren't going to pass that by now could they? Don't worry, I'll make it up to you in the later chapters (maybe the next one, I don't know ;)).**

**Weapons List: **

**Rifle 5.56 (L85A2) w/ SUSAT 4x Optical Sights**

**Browning L9A1**

**ACT I: You did What?**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**0700 Hours**

Minerva McGonagall, along with the rest of the entire student body, almost choked on their breakfast as they read the Daily Prophet that was delivered not so long ago by some owls.

The students those soldiers took last night were found just a few hours ago by Ministry officials going to work. They were revealed to be Death Eaters and, after hours of questioning under Veritaserum, the Daily Prophet reported that they were sent to Azkaban immediately on Fudge's orders.

The Minister then proceeded to praise Dumbledore, no doubt to try and sway some of the old man's followers to him.

Minerva sighed as she set the paper down. Albus was going to be so angry once he gets back from his meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister. She began eating her breakfast again; trying to ignore the murderous looks the Slytherins were giving the other three houses, who were dancing in glee at the sudden turn of events.

She could practically tell what they were all thinking right now: _Finally! Something's good come to the castle!_

**School Grounds**

**0800 Hours**

Harry and his team moved slowly from corridor to corridor with their rifles hanging from their shoulders and pointing at the ground. They were currently patrolling the inside of the school, as ordered by Sgt. MacMillan himself.

Harry was still tired over the events of last night really. After interrogating the Death Eaters for two hours (in which he found out the locations of 4 different safe house locations, and names of at least a dozen different Death Eaters), Harry and the others started planning for what they were about to do next. They all soon came to an agreement to bring the healed bodies of the Death Eaters to the Ministry Atrium to at least try and send a message to the Death Eaters. And hey, they got all the reactions that they were hoping for.

Now it was all down to when and where the Death Eaters were going to attack. They expected that since their sons (and daughters) were found in the Ministry as unconscious Death Eater children, their daddy's and mommy's would want some revenge. So really, they expected a revenge attack.

The most obvious choice for them to attack would be Diagon Alley. Sgt. MacMillan radio contacted Major Ryder and told him all about their expectations. He told them that he was going to send in a squad over their right now and that Hunter Squad should be ready in case they got into any sort of trouble.

Now they were just strolling around Hogwarts and explaining what they do and how they work to interested muggle born students.

The purebloods they came across either looked at them in fear, or they intentionally blocked their way, obviously thinking that they weren't going to back down to some blood traitors. This led Harry to break their wrists, hoping that his message of 'don't bullshit with me' would be sent. And hey presto! It did! They didn't bother them as much as before, which Harry took to full advantage by taking a stroll near their table every now and then during breakfast.

Sgt. MacMillan talked to Professor McGonagall about screening the student's mail temporarily. Of course, she out right refused to do so but in the end, the soldiers always win. She said that she'll screen the mail and then tell Dumbledore later when he comes back from a meeting with the Muggle PM. Obviously he was going to try and make Harry and the others to let go of their prisoners. Boy was he going to get a nasty surprise when he comes back.

They had reached the courtyard now, signaling the end of their patrol route.

"_Sergeant. We're all clear down here. Great Hall to Courtyard secured. No hostile in sight over." _Harry said over the radio.

"_Solid copy Corporal. Great Hall to Astronomy tower secured. Stay there for further orders. Over and out."_

"_Copy that." _

"Make yourselves comfortable here guys. We wait for further orders. Stay alert though." Harry said to his team, who immediately started to split apart and look for some spots where they could be safe, comfortable, and be able to take down a target easily.

Harry just placed himself near an archway which was under the shade of the roof that protected students who were just walking by from the heat of the sun when they wanted to pass without crossing the courtyard in the middle.

The courtyard was a rather small square really. It was surrounded by walkways and there were seats positioned all around. It made for a perfect study environment, minus the noise of the school of course.

A couple of hours had just passed when Harry started to get pretty bored. The Slytherins didn't even want to approach them, but they sent them death glares, which his team mates gladly returned. Muggleborns here and there approached them and started asking them questions about their weapons, war, how they worked, war, was it hard to train, and yes, war.

Little did they know that a certain white haired headmaster was plotting against them now.

**0900 Hours**

**Headmaster's Office**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair with a heavy sigh. The talk he had with the Muggle PM really didn't go pretty well. The Minister refused to tell his soldiers to stand down and release his students. How dare that muggle! He felt so much anger then and there that he wanted to pull out his wand and blast the damn man's head off! If it weren't for the soldiers and the muggle electronics in the room, he would have done so. His power was not strong enough to disrupt ALL the electronic devices in the room. Even he, Albus Dumbledore, wasn't that powerful.

He just shook his head and grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet lying on his table. He regretted doing so 30 seconds later as he read line after line of those cursed soldiers actions last night!

The students those soldiers took last night were now lying on the cold stone floor of the Ministry Atrium. Ministry Officials going to work early this morning discovered them, delivered a nasty shock to the first ones to exit the Floo at the Atrium. Unfortunately, no one was found innocent last night. It seemed as though that even with all the Death Eaters in the Ministry, they weren't able to do anything to bring their sons and daughters out. Not even bribing seemed to help them.

After the group's discovery at the Ministry Atrium by some employees, it seemed as though Fudge just thrown them all to Azkaban. It seemed like that because there was no statement by the Ministry saying that they held a quick trial against the boys.

Dumbledore felt a migraine coming on as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. How was he going to fix this? He needed to control this very soon! Those boys could be redeemed after all. He needed to be seen as the hero! Not some muggleborns who went, well, muggle!

But wait. Dumbledore chuckled darkly, something he seldom does.

Maybe this could work for him. Once Voldemort sees those pictures…. OH HO HO!

_Voldemort will attack._

A wide grin crept up his aged face. Of course! When he attacks, those stupid muggleborns will be taught a hard lesson! Yes…. It was a very simple plan. Best part was: He didn't even have to do a thing besides telling them to repel the attack!

The old man sighed in contempt as he leaned into his chair. Perhaps things were going to work out in his favor after all.

**ACT II: Information**

**1800 Hours**

'**Barracks'**

"You're lucky I didn't send your sorry ass with those other Death Eaters you bloody git! Tell me the names! I want all of their names!" Harry screamed into Snape's ear.

The man was bleeding all over. He had taken the most torture out of all the Death Eaters, mainly because Harry let out all of his anger into the git. He had been very persistent about keeping the truth. No amount of torture Harry had performed last night had made the man crack. Harry knew that this man packed a lot of info. Where was Voldemort hiding, where and when he was going to attack next, names of other Death Eaters, and safe house locations.

The problem was batman seemed to love Voldemort's skinny white ass more than his own life. It was starting to piss Harry off. He had wanted to use Legillimency on the bastard, but then he figured that he could force him out of his mind and enter Harry's, which would lead to him finding out who he was.

"Tell me!" Harry screamed, pulling out his knife which was embedded on Snape's hands a moment ago.

The man I question screamed out loud, making the occupants of the room flinch a bit. He was panting and sweating, which was causing him more pain than ever as his salty sweat collided with his bloody wounds.

"I- I d-don't k-k-know w-who the others a-are be-besides what the boys t-told you last n-night." Snape managed to stutter out.

"Fine, then tell me some safe house locations you know, and where Voldemort is hiding!"

Snape mumbled something Harry couldn't quite hear, which caused Harry to splash some Alcohol into his wounds to wake him up.

"What was that, can't quite hear you."

Snape then went to tell them all some locations of where they kept captured wands, which Voldemort planned on using as decoy wands so that the Ministry won't be able to tell who the Death Eater was when he or she dropped the wand or when the Aurors captured it.

Private Zempeli and Griffen wrote on their notebooks furiously, taking down all the safe houses Snape mentioned. In the end, they all managed to learn 5 new locations, making the known number of locations right now nine.

MacMillan's men quickly patched it through to command.

"Okay, now where making progress. Where's Voldemort."

"I-I…."  
>"BUZZ! WRONG ANSWER!" Harry stretched a finger on his hand until he heard the tell tale sounds of the finger being dislocated.<p>

Snape tried his best not scream, but in the end, he failed the attempt.

"Now tell me; WHERE IS VOLDEMORT?"

"I swear I DON'T KNOW! He keeps moving around as a safety precaution! I don't know where he is right now! Please oh please stop this… PLEASE!"

Snape was practically crying now. Harry felt remorseful, but he knew it had to be done. Satisfied with the answer, Harry went to the other side of the room, where a door resided.

"Get him some medical attention then give him some food."

Harry exited the interrogation room, which was right next to the communications room. He tried to shake off the same feeling he had last night when he tortured those Death Eaters while walking towards the showers.

The entire squad had made the entire top floor like their own home when they went up here. Larson expanded another empty classroom so that they could all turn it into their sleeping quarters. The Interrogation and Communication Room could be found sitting right next to each other. One you climbed up from the stairs, the Interrogation room will quickly come into view once you look at the left, down the hall. In front of the Communications Room was their Sleeping Quarters, and then right next to it were the showers.

He emptied all the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl, allowing the nausea pass by him. He felt completely disoriented after that. He just wanted a long night's rest. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a day where he could relax a bit, assuming of course that Voldemort suddenly turned gay and started to fuck all his troops that no one, not even Bellatrix Lestrange, the damn snake's top General, would want to be within 100 feet of him.

Harry sighed as he took off all his bloody clothes. He cleaned it with a charm Isaac told them back in training. It was pretty nifty when you got blood all over you, or when the dirt and grime was too much for them to handle.

His clothes were instantly clean and (amazingly) smelled like brand new shirts sold at a Muggle store. He hung his clothes before stepping into the warm waters of the shower. He felt like his whole body was giving up on him as all the things he had done finally caught up to him. Interrogating may seem easy, but when your 'prisoner' isn't willing to help, it's a whole lot harder than you think. You had to put force behind every single word you said to the prisoner, and, when you had to hurt the guy to get info, you also had to put extra force behind it.

MacMillan was out there right now in a meeting with the School Staff. They're probably irritating the poor guy because of the Squad's actions. Dumbledore was probably leading it, saying that they don't know what they have done and shit. HAH!

Harry simply had to laugh at that. Apparently, his age was finally catching up to him. He can't think straight for fuck's sakes! How can he be able to 'redeem' pureblood teens who have marked themselves as Voldemort's allies? The knowledge of what they had to do to enter alone was probably enough knowledge to allow Dumbledore to expel them from this school!

It was because of this that Voldemort's assassins were able to enter the school and attempt to murder two students and one grumpy looking old man.

Larson was downstairs with his team guarding the Great Hall while the students were eating their dinner. For all they knew, that dinner might be their last. Hey, as a great man once said, 'expect the unexpected.'

After a few minutes in the shower, Harry stepped out and quickly dried himself off before putting on his clothes and walking into the sleeping quarters where most of his gear was at. He quickly grabbed his L85A2 and walked into the Interrogation Room where Snipes and Gibbs were tending to the wounds of Snape. His team was assigned the task to guard the prisoner until MacMillan's team returned.

Once all the students were inside their dorms, Larson and his team returned. They didn't have to worry about food much, as the Hogwarts elves were more than happy to give them some food (courtesy of Dobby).

Harry had told Dobby who he was when he asked for the little elf's help when they were hungry last night.

Both MacMillan and Larson's teams returned an hour later. MacMillan explained to them all that Dumbledore was pretty angry about what they did (which caused a lot of laughter), and that he told him that they underestimate Voldemort too much when MacMillan explained their actions to the old coot.

More laughter erupted from the group as MacMillan recounted his experience during the meeting.

Dobby and the other elves came by, delivering Harry and the other's food. It was practically delicious! It wasn't the stale food they were so used to back in the mess halls in the AFC. It was a good change to say the least.

After another hour of debating who should be on patrol tonight, Dumbledore walked up to them, with McGonagall following closely behind, with a frantic look on her face that let Harry know that something was up. Then, Dumbledore said four words that Harry had been waiting to hear all day.

"Diagon Alley's under attack."

**ACT III: Of Their Own Accord**

**2035 Hours**

**Diagon Alley**

Harry and the others stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leakey Cauldron. Transportation by floo was a real bitch if you don't get the hang of it. They left Dumbledore and his Order behind when he wanted to waste a few minutes before going in and start fighting. They also left behind Snipes and Gibbs to guard Snape.

The pub was filled with witches and wizards who were no doubt, trying to hide from the Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. Harry was relieved to know that civilians still had a place to hide even with all the death surrounding them. It was common knowledge for every witch or wizard that Voldemort would not dare to attack the Leakey Cauldron because of its connection with the muggle world. It was one hiding place for people to go to when the Death Eaters only goal was to destroy as many shops as they could and not capture of kill anyone.

The people in said pub looked at them with identical looks of curiosity and confusion written all over their faces. Tom was trying to keep the small crowd calm, directing some of them to the free rooms that the pub offered.

"Alright everyone. We got us a situation." MacMillan said, putting his radio back on his tactical vest before looking back at his team. It was fairly obvious that he was talking with the squad command sent here.

"Gold Squad's been split into two teams. One is trying to stop the DE's from trashing the entrance to the Ministry while another is pinned down in an alley between Quiality Quidditch Supplies and Flourish and Blotts. They're trapped between a dead end and some Death Eaters. I don't know how they got there so don't ask me. We're here to make it quick gentlemen. A quick go in and go out mission, nothing too fancy. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" came the chorused reply of the soldiers.

MacMillan nodded and walked towards the back of the pub, where the entrance towards Diagon Alley was located. They stacked up on either side of the wall as MacMillan tapped the stones that made the wall open up. He seemed to have a bit of a problem first (which Harry was sure he would have too since he was separated from this world for quite some time) before the others helped out and, within a few minutes, they were able to enter the alley.

The smell of burning was in the air, accompanied by the sight of a bright red sky and the sounds of gun fire and spell casting. A couple of notable shops (Madame Malkin's, the Apothecary and some other shops) were burning ferociously from the inside. Harry just hoped that the owners made it out in time, or were inevitably safe. These were the first things Harry and the others noticed. The second was something that made Harry all the more excited for battle.

From there position, they couldn't see exactly where the pinned down squad was, but they could see where the DE were. That was something good to say the least. The Green lights coming out of Ollivander's shop was a dead giveaway. It was some kind of tactical advantage muggle weaponry had over Wizarding ones. Guns could be noisy and silent at one time (silencers) while spell fire was so bright that you could see it from a mile away…assuming you could see that far of course. And right now, they could see clearly that they were hiding out in the shop, firing at the soldiers in the alley.

MacMillan led the group closer to the shop, hugging the walls as they did so. It was to their right and if all goes well, those Death Eaters won't even have body parts left to fire anything at the soldiers. The young sergeant turned to Harry, making hand motions so that Harry understood what he was trying to order him to do without alerting the Death Eaters inside the shop of the soldier's presence. Harry nodded in understanding and took out a frag grenade and a flashbang. He walked (crouching as he did so) in front of MacMillan, and, after seeing the leader of the pinned down squad, nodded to them and tossed the grenade inside through the window that displayed the products of the shop.

That was it, in one moment, the Death Eaters were sending endless barrages of spells at the soldiers, in the next, they were chunks of human body parts and blood littered across the floor and the walls. After the grenade exploded (which by the way, threw out a cloud full of dust and wood, which Harry guessed were either the materials used to create a wand, or the wands themselves), the soldiers stacked up on the door and, after throwing in a flashbang, entered and started to search for any survivors. Apparently, the survivors they were searching for were bleeding and quickly losing the fight to survive. One, in a hope to kill someone before he died, trained his wand at Harry with the killing curse on the tip of his tongue. Harry was faster though. Before the Death Eater could finish his spell, Harry aimed his gun at him and, with mental preparations in place, shot the man between the eyes.

Something clicked inside of him when he shot the man which left him confused. He was satisfied and yet he felt bad about shooting him. He was satisfied because he felt that it was one less killer in the world, but he felt bad because killing was something entirely new to him. Of course, seeing a man die at the hand of another is something different from watching a man die at _your _hands. He just couldn't help but feel remorseful, but he just reminded himself that it was either his life or the enemy's life, and no amount of convincing could make Harry believe that the enemy's life is better than his own.

"CLEAR!" He heard someone scream.

Harry just shook himself out of his trance before exiting the shop and regrouping with the others.

"They're trying to trash the Ministry. Five of my men are right there right now." the Sergeant of the other squad said. "I have to get medical attention to my men. They were surprised when their men started to drop dead, but they were able to injure some of us by making the damn shop next to us explode. And, well, we got in an alley and I guess that's where you found us."

"Okay. Corporal, take your team plus Larson and his and help out with clearing the Ministry of hostiles. Oh, leave your two medics behind."

"Yes sir! Alright, on me! Bouchard and Deffant, you guys tend to the wounded. All right, MOVE OUT!"

They all quickly ran towards the direction of the Ministry of Magic, which was conveniently east of Gringotts. As he ran, different trains of thought entered his mind. One such thought was: How were highly trained soldiers pinned down by enemy fire from arrogant and idiotic Death Eaters? He wasn't one to boast but…..MUGGLES JUST KICK WIZARD ASS! Maybe a couple of hundred years ago, wizards did have an advantage over Muggles. But ever since the Industrial boom of the Muggles in the, what century was it? 15th, 16th, 17th? Ah blast it. Ever since the bloody industrial boom, magical people slowly lost all their advantages over the Muggles. It was the truth, but the purebloods seemed to think of themselves as 'all powerful' that they can't be touched by 'stupid muggle bullets.'

HAH! He'd love to see all of their faces when they get the news that it was stupid muggle bullets that killed their comrades tonight. But back to the question: How were they pinned down like that? And then it hit him like it was the most obvious thing in the world! The leader of the group was young! He seemed to be within Harry's age group, and so lacked the experience. He wasn't saying that he had the experience mind you. He also wasn't saying that MacMillan had much more experience that the pinned down squad leader did.

Over all the 17 year old boys who left the Wizarding World, MacMillan's case was somewhat sad. He left when he was fourteen, apparently taking heed from Harry and Dumbledore's warnings. At 15, he saw the murder of his parents by a muggle lunatic who tried to mug them. Then he joined the army at 16. Harry guessed that MacMillan's experience with watching death in front of him was what helped him get over the 'first time freezing' all leaders get when it was their first time facing opponents. It was that thing that made you freeze in an instant, not knowing what to do because of enemy bullets (or spells) whizzing past you head.

Harry also believed that this was what helped him get over the man he killed earlier so quickly. He has seen two people die in front of him (three if you count Quirrel in as an innocent). It was horrific to say the least that Harry just wasn't bothered by the sight of organs and blood sticking onto the walls…and it didn't bother him when he blew that Death Eater's brains out.

He focused back on his objective. They were getting close now. The aroma of burning wood was getting stronger and stronger, and the sounds of gun fire only strengthened Harry's belief that it was getting pretty heated. They passed scared looking civilians, who's expressions changed to confused as they watched oddly dressed men run up the street towards the Ministry, a place that they should be running from.

Harry and his team arrived a few minutes later, in front of what Harry assumed was the entrance to the Ministry. It was a small building really, two stories high and was the size of, what could he compare it to? Hmm, a normal American house perhaps. Yes, that seemed fitting.

He hid behind a box, his team crouching low behind him and keeping quiet. He stood up a bit, taking a nice long look at the battle in front of him.

A dozen Aurors were lying on the ground, motionless. They seemed to be more than eager to let the soldiers fight along with them as they saw the Death Eaters' numbers start to crumble. There were what? 12 Death Eaters there? Half of said number seemed to be lying down on the ground in a bloody mess. The remaining couldn't apparated or Portkey away (thanks to the Ward Making the small team presumably did) so they were forced to fight. However, it seemed that the odds were being swayed into Bellatrix and her tag along friends' favor. Three out of five soldiers were injured, leaving two soldiers to battle it out on their own. They were placed inside the Ministry building, popping their heads out before firing a second later. This slowed the advancing Death Eaters, but it didn't mean that the soldiers were winning. A blasting spell here and their turned the soldier's cover into dust. They continued to retreat back, going deep into the building.

"Alright, this should be easy enough. They're progressing into the Ministry building so we can flank them hard. They won't even see it coming. Remember, fire when everyone else is ready. Let's go."

And so he and his men walked forwards, keeping a battle ready stance in case something happened.

Dozens of bodies littered the lawn of the Ministry. Gee, that was something to see. Sworn Ministry protectors seen lying in front of ministry grounds…..dead! He tried to picture the reactions that will get….OMG! AURORS ARE USELESS! WHAT EVER ARE WE GOING TO DO? VOLDEMORT WILL HAVE OUR HEADS!

They walked up the steps and entered the building, immediately taking note of Bellatrix's maniacal laughter. Said woman was flinging a variety of spells at the receptionist's desk where a bunch of Aurors were cowering behind. The two soldiers who were able to fight popped their heads up before taking cheap shot a Bellatrix. Unfortunately, their shots missed.

Someone from the Death Eaters turned around and saw the rather formidable looking group of soldiers, standing there, with their weapons aimed at them. The man alerted the others, and with speed he had never seen from any Death Eater, hid behind pillars to their left.

Harry and the others followed suit, hiding behind pillars on the right side of the building. It seemed as if the Aurors gave along sigh of relief that people had come to save them. But a look of worry crossed their faces as they saw that the saviors were one of those soldiers again that carried those black things that quickly ended one's life. It was full of Dark Magic if you ask them!

Harry made some hand gestures at Larson, who immediately ordered two of his men to follow Harry. Harry ran towards the reception's desk, sliding across the floor and slamming right into the desk. It definitely felt like 'slamming,' but it was actually far from it. He simply used his momentum to make the right side of his body to hit the desk. He nodded to the curious Aurors and walked behind the desk where the two soldiers were now busy firing at the Death Eaters. The rest of the Squad did the same. The two men saw him and smiled a smile of relief. It seemed that they had used all of their grenades; they didn't have any anymore and the holes on the ground outside sure did explain that.

"Thank God you're here! They've pinned us down here for almost thirty minutes."

"Don't worry buddy, rest up now." Harry said. He then proceeded to take throw a grenade towards the Death Eaters, who looked at it oddly, before getting dust and stone thrown into their face as the grenade exploded. Harry and his team took liberty into moving forward, their weapons trained on the Death Eaters. Harry took Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange aside. It was weird that two top Death Eaters would be sent on a mission together. Then again, Rodolphus may have been assigned to the group he wiped out earlier in Ollivander's. Maybe the idiot wanted to see the Ministry's demise rather than watching some younglings rape pretty girls.

They took aim and fired. That was the end for the four Death Eaters who tried to fight back, and finally, the siege of Diagon was over. Harry had expected most of a fight. He had expected spells to be whizzing past his head that he'd panic and hyperventilate then die. But he didn't.

He didn't even get a single spell to be cast at him. Did the God's hate him or what? For once, can't he just see action with a slight bit of danger?

His men checked on the injured shortly thereafter. No one had any vital injuries thank God. The Aurors looked at them. They had mixed expressions on their faces. Some were confused while some looked curious.

They all carried the wounded with them as they regrouped with the rest of the Squad and Gold Squad. He was happy to know that no one in Gold got killed.

Minister Fudge arrived later, armed with 20 Aurors in full combat mode. Harry noted the Kingsley Shacklebot led the group. No later, Dumbledore arrived with the Order of the What-Kind-of-Chicken-was-it-again?

Fudge, with a horrified look on his face as he saw Gold and Hunter squad. He started motioning for his men to start obliviating them when a dozen different warning shots were shot off into the night air. Dumbledore assured Fudge that the secret was safe and told him that were actually Wizards who went muggle. Fudge, as usual, tried to get Dumbledore to admit that this was the army he has been 'secretly' working on. It only seemed to aggravate Dumbledore further as he started fuming at Fudge. He then started trying to ensure the man that the soldiers could help with the war.

Harry personally thought that it was wasted effort. The Major told them himself that if Fudge still had his head up his ass (which he obviously does), the Muggle Minister would allow an all out war against Voldemort and, if they declared war against them, the Ministry. This meant….ehem…

TANKS! HELICOPTERS! JETS! NAVAL CRUISERS (IF THEY CAN GET THEM) AND THE SHIT THE AMERICAN MAGICAL MINISTRY SENT TO HELP OUT WITH THE WAR! IT WAS LIKE THE MAGICAL WORLD'S OWN PERSONAL WORLD WAR!

Harry smiled lightly at the thought of it. Voldemort would shit his pants once he sees what the Muggle Weaponry can do. Hell, every magical being would shit their pants once they saw what a Challenger Tank can do to a wall that was previously used as a cover by an Auror or Death Eater. That is if the engineers can get it to work, which Harry thought they can do.

Hey, the only reason it wasn't done in the last couple of decades was because the wizards who tried to make it work were never really able to since they didn't understand muggle tech….THANK GOD FOR THE MUGGLEBORNS!

The conversation soon turned into a heated one, one that Harry and the others had to stop themselves. MacMillan tried to make Fudge see reason and make him see that they could help in the war, but he shrugged it away, saying that Wizard problems were better left to be sorted out by Wizards and not some traitors to the Wizarding World. Harry's squad growled and, after unsuccessfully trying to murder Fudge, settled down and began to prepare themselves for a fight against the Aurors who advancing on them. The fight soon turned ugly as both side decided to forget what they could do and use some fists to settle the matter.

"Bring it on Baldy!" He heard Larson say to Kingsley.

"Come on you piece of fuck. Is that the best you can do you little shit?" MacTavish screamed as he took on two Aurors. "Fucking cowards!" He said as they ran off. He said some other colorful stuff some time later when the fight was really heated. Harry himself was drawn into a fight when an Auror tried to stun Larson behind the back. He charged at the Auror and punched him hard in the gut, which caused him to double-over and clutch his stomach as he puked all his dinner into the pavement below.

The women in the Auror ranks tried their best to break up the fight. They were unsuccessful though. In the end, after some unsuccessful tries to break them apart by Dumbledore and Fudge, the soldiers won. They stood triumphantly over the bodies of groaning Aurors. Apparently their training didn't match up to the raw power of the Military's Martial Arts training.

Dumbledore and Fudge himself looked stunned at their skill.

"_Aurors could use some of those tricks they did. No no! What are you thinking? These- these- traitorous filth have come back to destroy the Wizarding Ways! I will not stand for that!" _Fudge thought silently.

Dumbledore just shook his head. Things were going to get far more complicated now. These men were skilled, and it seemed that they could go to hell and back. They were outnumbered to say the least. Fourteen Aurors against nine of them. Dumbledore expected that they would be taught a lesson when they got here and experienced what true combat was like, but apparently, that was far from what was going to happen. They came here, killed the threat, and then decided to beat the crap out of Aurors to prove that the Magical Law Enforcement was a joke.

But alas, they were great help. If only they saw the way things are like he did. Then, they'd be the perfect soldiers. You can't just go into battle without planning them of course! You had to plan. A few precious minutes could be spared to ensure the safety of your men.

But that wasn't how these men saw it. They go in and start to beat the crap out of the Death Eaters. It was like they were _trained _to _plan _on while fighting. That was a feat he, Albus Dumbledore achieved, but now many others could. How do these muggles do it?

Harry and the others laughed at the groaning Aurors as they stood up. He had taken a couple of punches from these guys, but they were all weak ones. The pain he received when sparring with MacTavish back in Camp Wiz was much more, well, painful! It was like taking a punch from a weak eight year old. Luckily, his balaclava never got knocked off. Thank Faith and Destiny for not making it fall off! Things would have been much more messier than before.

"This- this is an outrage! A scandal! I will have your heads for this! You personally attacked these Aurors." Fudge said. "That's assaulting an officer in your world! I- I will not stand for this. I thought I made myself pretty clear when I avoided your Minister! I don't want your ruddy help nor does anyone in the Magical World! No one!" Fudge screamed like it was the end of the world. And frankly, it was quite irritating to hear since he screamed like a girl.

Harry just wasn't able to contain himself as he said: "Assaulting an officer? Sorry, but your rules don't apply to us Fudge. Article 2 Section 14: _"A witch or wizard is not subject to Wizarding law when he or she joins any branch of the muggle government. May it be Military or any other group, the witch or wizard in question is not subject to Wizarding Law. If wishes for them to imprisoned are needed, the Minister of Magic must send a letter to the Muggle Prime Minister and ask the offenders to be put under Wizarding Law until he or she's punishment is carried out." _Harry recited loudly. His speech only made Fudge angrier. "So you want us in Azkaban? Talk to_ our _Minister sir. And doing that would open the topic of our helping you into a negotiable status, breaking your belief that no one would want our help."

"And what makes you think that people will want you around soldier?"

"Considering what we've done here, and with those poor Death Eater children, I think that the families of the kids in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hupplepuff are more than willing to support us. They'd be happy to let us in since we seem to do so much good than you Fudge. Especially since the people in those houses are mostly made up of Muggleborn students, who fully knows what we can do."

Fudge glared at him, making Harry chuckle.

"Now, allow us to openly fight for you or lose to Voldemort. Your call."

"Never!" Fudge screamed.

"Your loss I guess." MacMillan finished for Harry.

Fudge turned and left with his injured Aurors following closely behind. Dumbledore looked at them disapprovingly and led the soldiers back into Hogwarts.

**ACT IV: On the Way Home**

**0500 Hours**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry ran another lap around the school like he and some of his Squad mates had been doing so for the past couple of days. Ever since their return from their short battle with the Death Eaters, Voldemort and his pets have been lying pretty low. They returned to school that night with an angry Dumbledore with them. The old man spent an hour and a half trying to make them feel guilty about the lives they killed today. They just merely laughed at him harmlessly and went through the sermon by busying themselves with their Occlumency shields. Harry did the same and sometime later, Dumbledore finished his sermon and ordered them to leave and sleep for the night. Nothing else was said as they slept peacefully. Dumbledore had expressed his concerns about their ways. HAH! He was working with soldiers here. You know, soldiers who were trained to kill! Perhaps the Wizarding way has clouded much of Dumbledore's judgment. Maybe after seeing so much Aurors being trained for combat, not killing, has made him to believe that everyone can be saved. Unfortunately for him, life just doesn't go that way.

He finished his run and entered the castle along with the rest of the squad. He removed his shirt since he believed that most of the students were still asleep. He began wiping his sweaty form. It was normal routine nowadays. It had been exactly 3 days since the fight, and their skill (which was exaggeratedly depicted in the Prophet) only added to the daydreams the female population had of them. Now the ENTIRE school hated them. Jealous boyfriends would send them daggers when they walked near their mates, which made them sigh like some love struck girls. Oh what would they think when they learn that one of the men they'd been lusting over was actually Harry Potter. It was either A. They'd love it more because he was rich or B. They kill him for leaving them behind and force him back into the Magical World.

He kept his balaclava on at all times. He doesn't even remove it to it. He simply raised the lower part of it onto his nose and started eating. It was this same thing that caught the attention of teachers and students alike. They started investigating, following him whenever they could to see the face beneath the mask. Only one person had gotten close to seeing his true identity so far: Hermione. His ex-friend was following him up onto the top floor where he intended to shower. He was about to remove his balaclava when he noticed her peeking through the doorway in the mirror. He got mad at first but then decided to have some fun. So he teased her mercilessly about being a bad bad girl and trying to watch a man wanking himself off in the shower. She immediately puked at the idea, leaving Harry to at least try to help her out of her misery. It was one of the best memories he had all day. His balaclava even caught the attention of the Headmaster. He directly inquired him about it, which Harry greatly respected rather than being followed, but he didn't tell him. He said it was a Government secret.

And now, here he was, walking through the halls with no top shirt. Apparently, his earlier assumption of everyone still asleep was wrong. A LOT of girls who were planning on watching them exercise woke up early in hopes of seeing them flex their muscles. What they got was so much more. A topless man walking through Hogwarts was something most women would find as either gross, or hot, depending on the man. And apparently, he was in the category where girls called him hot.

They were a bit sad though when the man still kept his mask on. Seriously? What did this guy have to hide? This was the thing that females found so attractive about the masked man: He was mysterious. Even Hermione has taken an interest into him! She tried to strike a conversation with him every time she walked by. Harry tried his best contain the old Harry when talking to Hermione, but he wasn't too successful. Let's just say that Hermione was reminded of how Harry and he used to spend a lot of time together.

After a successful attempt to get away from the girls, Harry and the others returned back to their sleeping quarters to pack up and get ready to leave. They had told command of what happened and Major Ryder wanted them back. Their replacement was arriving via Hogwarts Express. That was also their ticket home. So there they were, packing their rations, clothes, weapons and etc. They made sure to say one last goodbye to Snape when they walked out of the castle. The Headmaster doesn't know that Snape was still there so no problem about keeping secrets.

They made their way down to Hogsmeade Station where the train was already at, carrying what Harry knew was Torch Squad. Guess they made it back in one piece eh?

He met his friend Leon and they talked for a few seconds before it was time for Harry and the others to leave. They had all made sure to tell them all that there was to know about the castle and what they knew about it. They told them who to watch out for and to always guard Snape. With a quick salute at each other, the soldiers boarded the train and watch as their replacement waved at them from afar.

"So, how long do you reckon until we go to open warfare?" MacMillan asked over the Daily Prophet which had the headlines: **Minister Fudge Continues Talks with Muggle Prime Minister!**

Then, the sub news at the bottom held the title:

**Muggle turned Wizards! A brutal ending to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?**

Harry chuckled a bit before trying to force himself asleep. He hoped the engineers got the tanks ready, he wanted to see some action with them. Hey, if he was lucky then maybe tomorrow Voldemort would attack and they'd be given a reason to send out every single weapon they got. Although it was a bad idea to show everyone everything you had at one time.

**A/N: yeah yeah, the battle scene sucked and shit. But I really couldn't disregard Harry and the others stealth advantage now could I? **

**I promise you that I'll make up for it in the next few chapters. The only thing I have to say about the next chapters that contain battle is that it'll be an all out war! Well, some missions will be like stealth missions, kinda like the…**

**All Ghillied Up mission in COD 4. If you're wondering, yes, I have named ACT III as Of Their Accord because it seemed fitting somehow. Anyway, I tried my best to write this battle scene my friends. **

**I know that they won too quick but remember, they had a stealth advantage over the Death Eaters and I couldn't make it into a full scale war type battle now could I? Voldemort just isn't stupid to send out 30 Death Eaters into an alley all at once. Although the idea is great, he remembered the old saying "Never put all your bullets into one salvo" Or I think that was the saying. **

**Well, I wrote this chapter as best as I could so any mistakes are mine because no ones betaing this story…**

**Anyway, I promise you that it'll be full scale combat in the next few chapters. **

**Next Chapter: Modern Warfare**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me.**

**DaRoHa – I could've done that but, I really didn't want to make Harry lose the only physical connection he had left of his parents. While glamour charms are another option, it can break and is less safe than wearing a mask. Besides, it makes him more mysterious. Once secrets are revealed, imagine the chaos that will be brought to the Wizarding world. **

**Pulsebeat- While I think pairings would make the story all the more interesting, I think I'd lose readers to that. A guy/girl might not like this pairing and might be put off with the story. They'd lose interest and no one would be reading my stories then. So I don't know about a pairing. IF I do put a pairing in, it might be an OC/Harry kind of thing. No promises though, as I have already thought this story out without Harry getting a girl or something. **

**I'll try to stick with realism most of the time but please note that if needed, I will be bending some rules. An example of this would be me taking the liberty of making Hunter Squad use some weapons not typically found in the British Army: American Carbines, Some American Vehicles, and some other stuff. **

**Weapon List:**

**M4 Carbine w/ Red Dot Scope/Silencer**

**USP .45 w/Silencer**

**ACT I: Declaration of War**

**May 6, 1997**

**Camp Wiz Communications Center**

Receiving Transmission

Transmission #0530  
>0506/19970900  
>Type:<br>Video Encoded CEC #410

Fr: SMC Base London  
>To: SMC Base "Camp Wiz"<p>

CEC #410

PLAY

"_It is, with great shame that I announce to you today that the Minister of Magic has formally declined the British Army and Government's help in fighting this war against the Terrorist known only as Voldemort."_

"_I am calling to all of you now, to inform you that we will not take too kindly to this terrorist to keep destroying the lives of hundreds of innocent people and so, with great regret, I am declaring war against Magical Britain until such a time that the Terrorist known as Voldemort is destroyed and the Magical Government abolished and reestablished under the watchful eye of the British Muggle Government and Army."_

"_Let it be known that we British do not back down to a fight. Never again will we be abused by those who think highly of themselves. Never again will we be cast away by those who sought to deny us peace, and refuse our rightful place in this world. We British are not like that. We will stand up and fight! As one body, as one mind, and as one mighty sword! We shall strike with force! We shall show our enemy what we truly are! They sit in their chairs, thinking of ways to destroy and conquer us…When they should be planning their burials! They think they are superior and above others just because they can do something special with their 'oh so brilliant sticks.' Here's what they aren't expecting. YOU!"_

"_You my people, who have been shunned an oppressed by the very beings you call your own. It is you who is the key to this war. You are like them, yet you are different. You call for peace, while they call for war."_

"_You have all gathered, in the name of her Majesty, to protect and serve the country against the magical people who reside within it. Today, we are united under one banner and one goal: to destroy those who have done us wrong. I ask you, the Magical soldiers of Britain, to prove the purebloods wrong of their mentality to believe that they are superior then those people who are not from magical decent."_

"_I thank you all once again, for being loyal to me and your country through all these years. It is time my comrades, to stand up, unite, and FIGHT!"_

END  
>Video Watch Log #0540<p>

Message Attached to Video

Message Title: Prime Minister's exact Words  
>Fr: "War Room"<p>

Send the message to the Daily Prophet. Prepare for Operation: Life Support

END TRANSMISSION

**ACT II: Party Crasher**

**May 7, 1997**

**2100 Hours**

**Wizarding Town of Weary Dales**

"You missed a spot Potter."

Harry looked at MacTavish as he slowly slipped away from the dream world and touched the part of his face where the blasted guy who woke him up pointed at. Under his cold, trembling fingers, Harry could feel smooth, dry skin. Not the oily and rubbery feel; something that a face painted was supposed to feel like.

He watched as MacTavish turned around to start a conversation with MacMillan.

"You sure the hostages are still here Sarge and haven't been off'd by these Death Eaters."

"Yep."

MacTavish nodded his head slowly as he watched Griffen fumble with his binoculars.

"Give me that. You'll end up hurting your fat arse."

John reached out and took the binoculars from Griffen before looking through them.

"Oh, so you know what you're doing then."

"Mmhm. I know more than you of course."

"Oh, so that's it then. 'You know what you're doing; you know what you're doing.' If I had a Galleon for every time you said that, I wouldn't even need to be in this damn war. Instead, I'd be sitting my fat ass down on a comfy chair somewhere in the Bahamas and sipping some Margaritas while having fun, lots and lots of fun mind you, with several beach beauties with bodies that would make the world lose all its evil and turn good just by simply looking at their humungous chests! AND, if I had money, I'll buy myself a Truck-o-saurus Rex!"

Harry couldn't help contain the smile that played on his lips as MacMillan suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah well your sitting your ass down on this boat under my command so shut the hell up before I drown your head in the water."

Griffen just chuckled lightly as he checked, and rechecked, his weapon.

"Hey MacMillan. Whatever happened to the carefree guy I knew back in AFC?" John said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You make it sound like I'm gay. Don't do that. And don't bloody talk to me when I'm trying to find the other team."

John laughed at him silently before looking around.

Harry himself joined looked around them, trying to find the other team that was supposed to arrive with them on the beach.

After a few minutes, they arrived beside them, waving at MacMillan who was, by now, pissed off that even demons would cower away as if he was the bloody king of them. Who wouldn't when John and Griffen kept teasing him mercilessly?

"Hey, fire up the engine. Let's get this show on the road."

Harry nodded before turning the engine behind him on and started to guide the small boat towards the beach.

There were eight people from Hunter Squad who were chosen for this mission. Griffen, MacMillan, MacTavish and he were Team 1 while Snipes, Gibbs, Larson and Zempeli were Team 2.

They were her for a rescue mission. Two days ago, when Harry and the others returned to Camp Wiz from their damn mission in Hogwarts, this small town of purebloods, or blood traitors in Death Eater standards, was taken by Voldemort's forces in an attempt to 'ransom' innocent lives. Their deal was for Harry and the others to leave the Wizarding World on its own or the innocent lives of the civilians were to be killed. They were briefed, not too long ago, by Major Ryder about this mission and its importance. This was going to be their show. They rescue the civilians before the main strike team goes in to retake the town.

It was the most unorthodox way to prove a point to an enemy army but hey, when it came to Magic Company, unorthodox means lethality and effectiveness. It also meant some weird shit everyday and stuff. Oh well. Harry never was normal was he?

When the small boat hit the sandy beach, Harry and the others immediately jumped off, checking the safeties of their silenced weapons before meeting up with Team 2 in the forest ahead of them. They met near a small trail that leads to the town.

"Alright, we have an hour to find those hostages." MacMillan started. "Don't rush this mission, but don't be slow now either. Maintain radio silence until you have your hostages. Wait for Mont Blanc's diversion before we move out. Meet at Point Alpha for Exfil. Got that? Good. Move out."

Harry carefully rechecked his M4 Carbine one last time before following. Yes he held an American Weapon in his arms. Yes M4's were only issued to S.A.S. guys. Yes this was pretty much Overkill for their side. As much as he'd hate to admit it (National Pride and all) the Yanks did make pretty good stuff (they looked so cool in combat too).

He gripped the handle tightly as the Squad split up to find the hostages they were assigned to rescue. They continued walking for a few more minutes, following the trail leading to the town but not exactly walking _on _the trail itself.

It was a few boring minutes later that MacMillan suddenly stopped, motioning for the rest of them to go prone. They all did so silently, but quickly.

A Death Eater was walking down the trail towards the beach, muttering obscenities and other stuff like 'being sent to patrol the beach' and something like that.

"_This one's yours Potter."_ Harry heard MacMillan's voice in his earpiece.

Harry slowly stood up, taking his knife out while simultaneously following close behind the guy. Suddenly, he plunged the knife deep into the man's neck, making him gurgle and scream soundlessly in pain as his blood spurted from the wound on his neck. The last thing the man ever saw was the face of Harry Potter.

They continued walking on after that; taking cheap shots at Death Eaters who were unfortunate enough to venture into the woods alone.

The small trail they were following suddenly stopped as a bricked road began. It leads to the center of the town, where 5 houses encircled a bonfire that was glowing abnormally bright. They could see Death Eaters partying around the bonfire, drinking Firewhisky before pulling an innocent woman to them for their own personal use. It disgusted Harry to no end…and it made him really angry.

In the background were some hills with some houses built on them. That was Team 2's area of responsibility. It should be easy enough for them to rescue the hostages; the houses were just aligned in a single neat line. Beyond the bonfire and the partying Death Eaters was another road that led to the third part of the town. That was where the strike team would land and that was where the main fighting would be. That is if the Death Eaters don't make an escape attempt.

There were two Death Eaters guarding the street, both on each side of the road…drinking some beer. Fortunately, they had their backs turned on them, which made it easier to get a kill silently.

"_This one's ours Potter. You take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right." _Harry heard MacMillan's voice in his earpiece again.

He moved forward with MacMillan following beside him. Both of them had their knives in their hands and in no time at all, they took the Death Eater's lives before pulling them towards the forest where they 'hid' the bodies.

MacMillan turned to his team after looking back at the small collection of houses.

"Alright, here's the plan. Those Death Eaters in the middle are our biggest threat. We check all the houses for any enemy or civilians. If these guys are dumber than they look, then they would've kept all the hostages in one house. After we secure the civilians, we take out the guys in the middle. Now move out."

They all followed MacMillan towards the backyard of a house to the left of the road. They automatically stacked up beside the door.

MacMillan tilted his head towards Harry, motioning for him to open the door. He moved forward quickly, twisting the door knob before opening it slowly.

They entered what appeared to be a kitchen. Broken glass and some blood were on the floor. The Dining tables legs had been broken, making the table stand on side while the other was buried beneath the broken floor.

After a quick check of the room, they proceeded to the living room, where the damage was incomprehensible. The couch, which looked like it would be comfy had it not been destroyed, had different springs popping up from it and the foam under the covers were, well, popping up as well.

"Giffen. Check upstairs."

Griffen immediately went upstairs quietly while Harry and MacTavish looked outside the window. The girls the Death Eaters had taken hadn't been harmed yet. Bruises covered their faces and bodies though. Harry supposed it was a good thing that they hadn't been raped. Once they got the hostages, they'd take care of their captors and show them how to treat a woman right.

"We're clear up here Sarge." Griffen said as he came back down the steps.

MacMillan nodded, motioning for them to follow him again. They all went out of the house through the back door again, going to the next house, going inside, checking for enemies upstairs and downstairs but still no hostages.

Harry looked outside the windows again. The women hadn't been touched, not a single finger was laid on them. It was like they were….just being ignored or something. Harry immediately backed away from the window as a Death Eater looked _directly _at him. The guy immediately gazed away.

"Sarge. Something isn't right here. The girls outside haven't been touched. Not one time have I seen them been touched. Death Eaters don't do that Sarge. They normally lose all control over themselves when they want to rape and have fun." Harry said as MacMillan moved towards the window to look at the women outside.

"Your right. But…what if it's just coincidence or something?"

"I don't think so. The case of Purebloods supporting Half-Bloods and Muggleborns is almost unheard of. It's also very unlikely that Purebloods would hold Purebloods for some ransom. It's just, you know, impossible. Pureblood pride is Pureblood pride. They might not join the Death Eaters, but you know as well as I do Sarge that their beliefs are the same."

MacMillan looked at him thoughtfully before trying to contact Team 2.

"_Team Two, what's your status? Over." _

No response.

"_Team Two, what's your status? Over."_

No response.

"Damn it, I can't reach them." MacMillan said.

"_Mike 1 Juliet, this is Bravo 1 Charlie."_

"_Bravo 1 Charlie this is Mike 1 Juliet, over."_

"_I can't get through to team two Mike 1 Juliet. There a problem with communications?"_

"_Negative on that Bravo 1 Charlie. What's your status? Over."_

"_We're at target location but as of now, no hostages in sight. The Anti Apparition and Portkey wards are non-existent. Something isn't right here Mike 1 Juliet."_

"_Copy that Bravo 1 Charlie. Your orders remain though. We can't be sure if this is something we should back away from now. Over."_

"_Copy that Mike 1 Juliet. Bravo 1 Charlie out."_

Harry and the others looked at MacMillan as he shook his head.

"Come on. We need to rescue those host-"

He was cut off however as an explosion in the kitchen nearly deafened them all.

As Harry shook himself free from the dust he was buried in, he could see flashes of green and yellow light occupying his vision.

"_Get up! Get up and get out of the house! Move! Hey! Get up! Get up!" _MacMillan tried to shake him from his reverie as he continued firing at the Death Eaters slowly entering the house from the large hole on the kitchen wall.

Harry gritted his teeth as he stood up, his body aching a bit. He aimed down the sights of his Carbine, aligning the Red Dot with the head of a Death Eater unfortunate enough to cross paths with him and unleashed a barrage of bullets, blowing chunks of the man's head of as his body fell to the ground.

MacMillan pulled him towards a door that MacTavish was savagely trying to open.

"There's more of them out there! They're trying to lock us in!"

"Mother Fucker! Get out of the way!" Griffen said, pulling out a grenade and throwing it at the base of the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" MacTavish said.

"Why use a door when you can make your own?" Griffen answered as the grenade exploded, showering the Death Eaters holding the door outside with wood and pulverized rocks.

"Alright alright! Get out! Out of the house!" MacMillan shouted through the noise of gunshots and spell fire.

Harry followed the rest of the guys outside through Griffen's new 'door' and went left, dodging various colors of spell fire before going into the woods and hiding behind a tree.

They fired back at the Death Eaters who managed to follow them, making them drop to the ground with multiple gunshot wounds on their bodies.

"_Mike 1 Juliet this is Bravo 1 Charlie!" _MacMillan screamed through the radio.

"_Copy that Bravo 1 Charlie. What's your status? Over."_

"_We have been compromised. Repeat. We've been compromised. Intel was a false one! No hostages in the town! It was a trap! Repeat, intel was false. No hostages in the area! It was a trap!"_

"_Copy that Bravo 1 Charlie. Proceed to Point Alpha for extraction. Over."_

"_Negative Mike 1 Juliet. Team 2 is still not responding. We need to get them before we get out of here!"_

"_It's your call Bravo 1. Strike team is en route to your position. Objective Wolf is in effect."_

"_Copy that. We'll get our boys back first. Over."_

"_Solid Copy Bravo 1 Charlie. Hang tight. Out."_

"Oh Fuck!" cursed MacTavish as the ground in front of him exploded into a million tiny particles.

Harry gritted his teeth as he fired his weapon at the oncoming horde of Death Eaters. He was trying to keep the gun study as the recoil of the rifle was too great to ignore. He hid behind the tree once again as he put in a fresh magazine into his rifle before popping out again and firing the M4 while aiming down the Red Dot Sight.

The back wall to the house they were in earlier exploded into a million tiny pieces as Griffen fired his Grenade Launcher at it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere and without warning, the houses on the hills in the background exploded in a bright yellow light. Sounds of Gunshots reverberated in the night air as heavy fighting took place.

The noise of fighting made Harry's team and the Death Eaters to resume their previous firefight. Here and there, masked and cloaked figures dropped like flies as the soldiers pumped them with lead.

"_Team 1 this is Team 2. *cough* *cough*." _Larson sounded tired and weak. Sounds of Gunshots and screaming could be heard in the background. _"There's no hostages. Repeat there's no hostages. These guys took us out and tried to get info out of us. *cough* *cough*. We can't last much longer Sarge. There's too many of them. We-"_

The communications line went dead, bringing a dreaded feeling over the team.

Harry, with a thirst of vengeance, threw a grenade behind a wall that a Death Eater was using for cover. An explosion and a cry of pain later, the firefight was over with all the Death Eaters dead.

"Damn it come on! We gotta go help Larson!" MacTavish said, jumping to his feet and running off deeper into the woods. MacMillan really had no say in this as he too ran forward, following close behind Harry and the others.

They arrived at the start of the trail where they linked up with Team 2 minutes ago when they landed on the beach. They quickly scurried off into the direction of the hills where they soon came to a make shift road made of tiny rocks.

Harry felt dreadfully scared as a house came into view. It was engulfed in flames so strong that you could feel the heat from where they were standing. They continued their walk, surveying their surroundings and staying sharp just in case someone tried to do anything funny.

The burning house's heat was unbearable now. Harry could feel his skin peeling away, trying to hide from the sensation that was starting to hurt him now.

"S-sarge?" They all heard a voice say.

They turned to their left, towards a roofless house with a huge hole to the wall on its side. Standing in front of the house was Larson, trying to ignore the pain from his bandaged leg.

Inside the house were the rest of the team. Gibbs was beaming at them happily, his body twitching uncontrollably. The Cruciatus Curse. Ah shit.

The rest of the team just looked okay. Smiling and shaking hands with them.

"Glad you could make it. What happened?" MacMillan asked.

"Well, when we arrived, there weren't any Death Eaters around so we decided to check it out. It asked Zempeli here to follow me in and we checked the houses. We were knocked unconscious and they tortured us for intel. I'm a tough nut so the guy was unlucky." Larson said with a cheeky smile. "Bastard stabbed me in the leg just for laughs and started to punch me around. Snipes and Gibbs here followed in a minute later and everything went to hell from there."

"I see. Tough bastard you are aren't you?" MacMillan said with a smile.

"_Mike 1 Juliet, this is Bravo 1 Charlie. We have team 2 and are ready for dust off over."_

"_Copy that Bravo 1 Charlie. Hang tight, we're almost there."_

**ACT III: Planning Da-Day**

**May 8, 1997**

**2000 Hours**

**Camp Wiz, Official F.O.B. Base of Operations for Magic Company**

"We could always strike here Prime Minister." Field Marshall William Von Strauss said, pointing at an image of a building built somewhere in the sea.

"Azkaban Prison? What is its strategic value to us?" the Prime Minister asked.

William kept his cool face on as he brought out several papers, each containing some details on some various locations in the Wizarding World.

"Over the years sir, Azkaban Prison has been, let us all say, a recruitment center for Voldemort's forces. Captured Death Eaters are brought here but they don't last long here as they're out by the time they set their feet in a cell. Bribery is, let's say, widespread in the Magical government Prime Minister." William said, passing on papers to the people inside the room.

"If we can take Azkaban, Death Eaters who are inside of this thing won't have a chance to bail out and they won't be able to escape, leaving Voldemort short of man power. We believe that he'll be forced to recruit people elsewhere. Our biggest bet right now is that if we invade, he'll recruit people somewhere in Eastern Europe, where the use of the Dark Arts is, well, motivated."

"I see. What's the problems from preventing us to so?"

"We don't know exactly if any important Death Eaters are inside here. What we are sure of is that there are Death Eaters inside. Probably just some grunts that were captured and waiting for their daddies to bail them out. Aurors that are stationed here are possibly Death Eaters too."

"Hmm…this is a very tempting place right here. I don't think the Magical Minister would appreciate our taking of this small island. But we are at war and their government is to be rebuilt so you have my full support. What's the plan?"

William smiled happily at the Prime Minister before he took out a map of a beach and Azkaban itself.

"As you can see here, the beach is the only place where Aurors and Prisoners get to go in and out of Azkaban. They ride a boat from this building here towards a bay on the island. What we were hoping for was an amphibious assault on the eastern and southern parts of the island. It is the least guarded and will make it easier of Spec Ops troops to breach the walls and penetrate the prison through there. The only problem is that it is difficult to navigate a boat through the rocks that surround the island. This leaves option number two which is an airdrop to the roof of the prison. If weather is okay at the time of invasion, troops would be able to land perfectly on the roof without a problem. The only problem is that a paratrooper might fly off course and land on the water instead."

"If those plans don't work, a proposed task of capturing the beach and launching the assault from there is also highly plausible. The problem is that Aurors could alert the Ministry and call for backup. We won't have the element of surprise then."

The Prime Minister groaned loudly for everyone to hear.

"What else do you have?"

William lost his smile, obviously displeased. He reached into his briefcase and smiled as he took out a folder. _Ahh. Perhaps this would do._

"I think I have the perfect one Prime Minister. How about we attack multiple places all at once. Places that would leave both the Magical Government and Voldemort's forces in disarray."

The Prime Minister's eyes suddenly filled up with wonder.

"What places?"

William smiled.

"Do you know anything about Knockturn Alley and Malfoy Manor?"

**READ PLEASE! Very Important!**

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review :)**

**Sorry for not updating in so long by the way. Bad Company 2 Multiplayer had me hooked. I couldn't stay away from it. **

**Hope you like the chapter. It's a little short I know. Next time I'll try to fix that. **

**For the readers of Harry Potter and the Inherited Potter: **

**I don't know how to continue it since I was going to write Chapter 13 as a sort of 'answer your questions' like chapter. That's why I asked you to leave and questions in the review section so that I may answer it through the story. I'll write chapter 13 once someone actually bothers to read the A/N's. **

**Peace Out! **

**P.S. This is just some kind of filler chapter. The real important part of the chapter is the declaration of war. The rest of the story is just…I don't know some stupid stuff made by me? HAHAHAHAHAHA**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Beta'd by Seimika.**

**Cobra0000: I won't reveal any important stuff yet…. All I can say is that yes, the muggle government/military knows who Harry is, and yes again about only Harry killing Voldemort. **

**Oh and if you're noticing the time between my updates are getting longer and longer, it just means that I'm busy with school. It's hectic in my country right now and I don't have much time typing my stories. It is the same problem that plagued Inherited Power. **

**This is just a filler Chapter. Nothing really special here affects the plot…well, maybe the invasion does…and the Russians…and the…I'll shut up now.**

_Italicized- Radio Chatter_

"Dialogue"

Normal Text

**Weapons List:**

**M4A1 Carbine w/ Red Dot scope, Grenade Launcher, and Target Designator attachment**

**L72A9 LASM**

**L110A1 LMG**

**ACT I: Charlie Don't Surf**

**May 14, 1997 **

**1400 Hours**

**OTW to Knockturn Alley**

"Get ready! 30 seconds!"

Harry straightened up on his seat inside an army Lynx Helicopter. This was it. This was what they were all waiting for. An open combat scenario against hostiles on the purebloods land and still, none of them could believe it. It was all going too fast for them.

After the Muggle PM's declaration of war, a couple of raids on the safe houses Harry and his squad had discovered were undertaken and a violent clash between S.A.S. recruited wizards and Death Eaters in Malfoy Manor was reported in the Daily Prophet. Needless to say, it didn't seem that the Death Eaters were lucky that day. Amongst the Death Eater bodies that were recovered that day, a few high ranking Death Eaters were uncovered. Lucius Malfoy, the Carrow brothers and 2 other guys Harry didn't know were found dead with bullet holes in them.

After that particular raid, both Voldemort and the Minister seemed to have gotten desperate as both of them looked at alternatives to both raise morale, and the number of soldiers they had.

Fudge introduced the "Serve Magic Campaign" to the people of Magical Britain. In truth, it was just a conscription program that Fudge used to both show to other Magical Nations that they were a force to be reckoned with and to boost Morale and make other witches and wizards want to fight.

Voldemort was another piece of work. He actually had the audacity to perform a raid on a Military Base in Scotland. The raid proved to be useless though. Around Fifty-Two Death Eaters were killed on sight. M-Company Cleanup Crews were sent in, Obliviating the soldiers stationed in the camp and tidying the place up, making it squeaky clean like it was before.

The damn snake then, as he still believed that they were superior to muggles, planned some 'retribution' raids on small Muggle towns. M-Company soldiers were dispatched there with orders to 'remove the infection.'

After a couple of more unsuccessful raids and losing most of his best men, Voldemort began to recruit from other countries. It didn't surprise Harry at all that most of the Witches and Wizards who joined him were from Eastern Europe, where the Dark Arts was encouraged. Most of them (based on the intel) were from Russia and Germany (well, the part of Germany at least that loved the Dark Arts).

There were a few others from Africa, Asia, and surprisingly, America too.

As a result, the PM had a major migraine one night (not that Harry would know). He couldn't do anything without any political backlashes besides asking help from Ally Nations like the U.S.

The Yanks sent in an all Magical-Military force (much like M-Company) to Britain. They brought along a lot of Vehicles such as the Abrams. Harry doubted that this war would actually last any longer. He gave it 2 weeks before Voldemort gets killed and the re-structuring of the Magical World would begin.

Now here was the day where they get to show off. An official Invasion made by the PM himself with some help from a few Generals to show the Death Eaters that they weren't a force to be taken too lightly.

A few Yanks were accompanying them today. While a combined force of British and French troops lay siege to Diagon and Knockturn Alley (they weren't expecting much resistance from Diagon Alley), the Americans would be given the task of taking over the eastern section of the Magical Economic System City, the name a few politicians who knew about Magic gave the city that favored business.

The eastern part was where the major companies were: The Daily Prophet, the Nimbus Broom Co., and some other company that was crucial to the Ministry of Magic's funding in the war.

For this mission, Harry, MacTavish and Griffen were transferred to the 1st Magical Army Battalion, Hero Company. Harry was also a Sergeant now after a mission in the Icy Mountains of Scotland went wrong, and he had to pull MacMillan (after being injured) and the rest of the squad out. He was going to miss Hunter Squad. Especially Larson. The guy was like a brother to him.

Thankfully, the Squad Harry was assigned to lead wasn't that big. Around 8 men were under him.

Their unit's objective for now was to destroy or capture a high value location in the heart of Knockturn Alley.

They were to capture Spinzer Market, a local hotspot for Death Eaters if they ever wanted to buy anything that was Dark.

This particular Objective was important as if they gathered enough Dark Materials and presented it in front of a couple of nations, and then they _might _get the Magical Population of those countries off their backs and not interfere with the British magical government or Voldemort.

They were going to be deployed about a Klick South of the market, near Borgin and Burkes. It was all up to them then.

He watched as Lynx and Black Hawk Helicopters flew right above their targets, trying to maneuver their way through various spell fire that came from the ground below. A few of the spells Harry noticed would cause a small explosion, much like what an RPG could do.

"Alright! Go Go Go!"

Harry watched MacMillan throw a black rope down onto the ground before using it to slide himself down onto the ground, ducking behind a wall as masked men and women came running through the street, firing at the soldiers who were on the ground and the Helicopter itself.

He was luckily able to make it to the ground without a scratch as seconds later, the helicopter swerved violently out of the way of a spell. It would've thrown Harry to the ground if it happened while he was roping himself down.

Harry quickly ran towards the wall MacMillan was hiding behind before tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"How many of them are there?" he asked, well, more like screamed at him. The noise of gunfire, shouting, explosions, and some spell fire was too loud to allow one to speak normally.

"The entire street is full of them. Most of them are going into the shops to the left, the one named _Kitty Cat _and firing from the second floor. We're going to have to fight our way through the entire street before we get to the Market." MacMillan screamed back.

Harry groaned in frustration before looking around for something he could climb up on. He found a crate that looked light enough to pull but easy enough to get up on. He grabbed it in the sides before pulling it to wall. He climbed up on top of it before peeking out onto the street in front of him.

The Death Eaters were easy enough to identify from the Aurors. Both were fighting at them and with each other. From the looks of it, it seemed like the Aurors were winning. But maybe that was because they had a bigger force…that isn't saying that they weren't taking any casualties. In fact, they were taking _a lot._ Size really doesn't beat quality I guess.

True to MacMillan's observation, Death Eaters placed themselves on the second floor of the _Kitty Cat,_ which, from the looks of it, looked like a strip club of some sort. He looked at the building next to it and found an alley in between them, something that may prove useful in helping them get to the Market.

"Alright! On me!" Harry shouted, calling his squad mates to him.

"Here's the plan. DE's are on the second floor of a strip club. The building's pink so it should be easy enough to identify. Griffen, I want you to send a nice little Birthday Present their way. Once they're out, run towards the shop next to it. The one made of wood, yes. We'll use the alley to at least help us get to the Market without running into any of them. Alright?"

He received a nice little "Hoo-ah" from the American members of his squad, which Harry and the other Brits just sniggered at. 

Harry and 2 others plus Griffen hid behind the wall MacMillan used as cover earlier.

The other 4 from his squad took cover from the wall opposite of them.

He raised his fist, pulling up three fingers as a sign for a countdown.

He pulled down one finger.

Griffen climbed on top of the crate, readying his L72A9 LASM or Light Anti-Structure Missile.

He pulled down another.

Harry heard MacMillan grip his L110A1 Light Machine Gun tightly before making sure that it was loaded. The Death Eaters from the strip club began firing violently at them again, with the Aurors (who eventually won their battle with the Death Eaters) began to fire at them too while trying to get into the strip club without crossing the street and getting killed.

And he pulled down the last finger and yelled, "SUPRESSING!"

They abandoned the safe haven of their covers and began to fire. Harry began unleashed a frenzy of bullets at the second floor of the _Kitty Cat_ while the others (excluding MacMillan and the third person who joined their side of the wall) covered their right side from the Aurors, effectively forcing them to take cover and cease firing at them.

Griffen immediately stood up on the crate and aimed at the strip club before pulling the trigger.

After a few short and tense seconds, the strip club exploded into a fine, thick cloud of dust and rubble with some tints of red in the side. Sounds of windows breaking reverberated in the air, competing in a 'what's louder' contest with the gunshots from the soldiers.

"Alright! Go! Move!" Harry screamed, pushing MacMillan gently towards the shop beside the now demolished _Kitty Cat. _He made sure that everyone got in before following behind Griffen towards the shop.

He then proceeded to look outside the side window of the shop, inspecting the alley.

"Alright. We're clear." Harry said as he motioned for them to go through the window. After MacMillan and 5 other guys went through, Harry immediately followed.

The cloud of dust the explosion made was still thick as ever, hiding them from the Aurors who were blindly firing at where they were before while running up the street.

They ran deeper into the alley, making a swift right turn before coming up into some metal stairs that led into a three storey building.

They quickly climbed it with ease before entering. They quickly entered a small corridor with different doors on each side. In short, in looked like an apartment or hotel.

They ran forward, listening closely to some cries of pain, sounds of someone ordering someone around, and, some spell fire.

All the noise was coming from the door ahead. It was slightly open, allowing Harry to take a short peek inside. Green, red, blue, orange and some other lights painted the wall Harry was looking at with the shadows of the men inside. They were speaking like most purebloods were: screaming 'stupid mudbloods,' 'stupid inventions' and, Harry's personal favorite 'what the hell are they using? they send at least a dozen spells at once!' They were referring to the guns mind you.

"Tango's behind this wall. Flashbang inside on three." Harry said.

"One. Two. Three!" Harry opened the door violently before taking cover behind the wall beside the door. He watched a small black, cylindrical device fly through the air before exploding inside the small room.

Harry and the others immediately went in, shooting the four Death Eaters inside.

They walked through the room (after Harry made their presence known to the Soldiers on the street below of course), before they went downstairs and met with the group of soldiers. A Challenger Tank rolled past them and all Harry could do was watch with amazement as it passed them. No one could really tell that he was amazed though; his mask was hiding his face you see.

How were they working? Well, a few days after Harry and the others got back from their mission in Weary Dales, the engineers were able to make larger Electronic Devices (such as the ones inside the tanks) work. They made these Small Silver Boxes called 'MID Kits' that thankfully kept magic from intervening with the electronics. It was just a simple shield that kept magic our really.

It was automatically equipped onto everything. Tanks, Helicopters, Computers (They needed to; the number of Magical people in Camp Wiz was growing and the magic 'in the air' was thickening. They also needed to equip computers with them so that the computers they sent to Hogwarts for communications purposes worked perfectly.

They all followed close behind the tank as it wreaked havoc around the market, firing at Death Eater occupied buildings, running over Death Eaters themselves, forcing Aurors out of their hiding places and etc.

It was so much fun! Minus the blood and gore of course.

The market itself wasn't that big. It looked like a town square or something. A fountain was placed in the middle while merchant tents were situated around it. Harry and the others were luckily able to fight off some Death Eaters and Aurors simultaneously while trying to save any dark items they might happen to come across.

After the grueling 5 minutes (yes, it's that long) of combat, the Aurors and the Death Eaters called it a day and left as quickly as they could, carrying some odd trinkets of some sort with them. Harry just shrugged at them. Guess looting was a war time tradition…even in the magical world.

Eventually, the search finished and they ended up with at least fifty-two dark items. It was enough to convince the entire world of Magical Britain's inability to protect its citizens from dark artifacts…it was also enough for them to convince Muggle Leaders that what they were doing was just and hopefully; they would keep their Magical Counterparts at bay in helping The British Magical Ministry.

They were all just waiting for orders now really. Small pockets of resistance fighters were being taken down all throughout Diagon, and Knockturn Alley. The business district where the major companies were, didn't take too much of a beating. It was where the Aurors would fall back if they needed to. And the Yanks were more than happy to greet them with open arms… if you could call torture for information a welcoming then yes, they were greeted in the warmest way possible.

Harry and his squad themselves were able to knock a Death Eater or two unconscious, long enough to allow them to drag their forms towards a make shift ops base.

He sighed in relief as he learned that he wasn't going to be the one forcing information out of them. He wasn't sure he would be able to stomach his Lunch again.

By night time, the city was almost under Military control. All they needed to do now was take out the Resistance fighters and the Ministry itself. The place was right under them and so far, the only way they would be able to send a hundred men in their was the main Entrance located in the Alley itself. It was where Hunter squad took down Bellatrix and her friends. Going in there that way was not only 'not safe,' as the Major told them, but it might be foolish to invade the Ministry right away without giving them a chance to surrender now wouldn't it?

Currently, Harry and his squad were riding in a transport Truck through the dusty streets of Diagon Alley, going towards the Nimbus Broom Co. warehouse which was right in the middle of the Business District.

If anybody wondered, Diagon Alley isn't exactly an 'Alley.' It was an entire Magical City! It was originally made in an alley (hence the name Diagon and Knockturn 'Alley'). The makers of the city increased the Alley's size magically while simultaneously blanketing it with an Illusion Charm that made the entire city look like a single Alley behind the Leakey Cauldron. So yeah, it was a _big_ city housing a thousand people most probably.

Harry wondered if there ever was such magic that would allow such an Illusion. He just shrugged at it though. Maybe the makers of the city were smart, or powerful. Anything really. It wasn't possible to hide such a big city from the Muggles this long…unless of course Merlin himself built the city with King Arthur's approval.

The truck stopped abruptly, throwing the people inside forwards.

Harry shook his head as he tried to get the slight disorientation out of him.

"Hey! Why'd we stop? We're not at the base yet!" screamed the driver of the Truck behind them.

"There's a fucking road block up ahead! I don't think our guys placed it there!" said the driver of the Truck Harry was in.

Both drivers scratched their heads before trying to make contact with HQ while Harry and Griffen took off to investigate.

The 'Road Block' as the driver put it, was just some furniture piled together. There were enough furniture to block the entire road and Harry really didn't feel that stopping right now in the middle of the street would be a good idea.

He turned on his heel and tapped the driver lightly on the shoulder.

"Move back. We'll try to find another route." Harry said. "Report in by the way."

The driver nodded before taking the Radioing their situation in to HQ.

"_Copy that White Wiz. Back up and proceed a Klick east of your position. Turn left and keep going. It'll take you straight to us White Wiz."_

"_Copy that Deep Blue. We're Oscar Mike. Out."_

Harry stepped on board the truck again, watching as the Trucks behind them backed up before their vehicle moved forward and turned right with the others hot on their tail.

They passed relieved, depressed, angry, and some happy people along the way. Some cheering them on, some throwing rocks at the Trucks, and some just tried not to mind them. Many were children who looked at them with similar looks of admiration and happiness. The older people however, looked exceptionally murderous at them. Well, some of them at least. They would plan something later on, Harry just knew it.

The ride progressed without anything bad happening to them, and Harry would pretty much like to keep it that way.

**ACT II: Flashback to the White Out**

**May 11, 1997**

**1000 Hours**

**Somewhere in Scotland**

"Did they have to send us here? I'm freezing my nuts off." Harry heard MacMillan say. He had to agree with him though. Command could've sent them somewhere nice and warm. But no. Major Ryder had to think about the good of the Wizarding World and just happened to send them over some place in Scotland Harry didn't know about. On top of that, it was a frigging mountain! You know, with snow on top!

Their target was a Death Eater made base (yep, they finally got up and started to work like real men, removing the 'Lazy Ass' syndrome that every pureblood seemed to posses. It was just a small village-like base. Had all the qualities of it too.

The importance of this mission: Cut off Voldemort's supply lines. Ever since they started raiding known supporters of Voldemort's houses or manors, the rest of his followers seemed to abandon the safety of their homes, fearing that what happened to their comrades might happen to them. Now, without the support the pureblood supporters of Voldemort, the snake man didn't have anything to provide basic necessities to his soldiers.

So yeah, he ordered his men to build some bases that would provide them some food and other stuff. Since they were able to grow some veggies and not able to take care of some sheep, Voldemort and his minions were subjected to a Vegetable only diet. But of course, some raids to Wizarding towns here and there and they had meat to eat.

Harry, Snipes, Gibbs and the rest of the squad were on their bellies on the side of a hill overlooking the base. The base itself was easy enough to find. It was behind a huge mountain and yeah, they knew where to start looking since the location of the base was so cliché. How come some cool mission always involves a base, some snow, and then a mountain? It just doesn't make any sense really. The directors of movies could've used the inside of a Volcano as a setting. Considering of course that the actors were indestructible like Superman.

"See anything?"

It was MacMillan. Harry knew that the question was directed towards him and Snipes.

"Nope." Snipes said.

Harry was about to reply when a Death Eater came out of a greenhouse. The set up of the base from an aerial image Harry looked at earlier was this:

There was a single U-shaped building at the bottom of the map. Three green houses were built on the top of the map while a fountain was built in the middle. Stairs were built on the side of the map. It led to the small town of Death Eaters at the bottom.

"Yep. I got one. 12 o'clock. Just got out of the Greenhouse in the middle. I don't recognize the face."

"Right. So that makes it 30. Damn. There are a lot of them here."

Harry just shrugged before pocketing his binoculars and readying his weapon. He closed his and took a nice, deep breath to steady himself for what they were about to do.

"Come on. Let's go greet them." MacMillan said.

They stood up, but made sure to stay out of sight, and started to go down the side of the Mountain, trying to make sure that they didn't cause a ruckus. All their weapons were silenced, even though it didn't really hide the noise of gunshot. It was just for safety measures since they were doing a mission in a place which happened to be right behind a mountain. They'll just have to keep the noise level (including explosions) to a nice minimum.

One thing that kept bugging Harry though while they climbed down the mountain was this weird black thing situated on top of the mountain. It passed off as the top of a mountain at first glance but Harry knew better. After a closer look, Harry saw that it was some sort of building that housed…_something._ Maybe it was a watchtower or something? But if it was, they would've been reported by now or something.

It was intriguing though, as it made the mountain look like it had a flat top.

Ahh well, the Air Force members of their squad would take a look at it later when they picked Harry and the others up.

They were currently on stand-by; awaiting orders or a chance to do some flying when Harry and the others were in a deep load of trouble.

They were to launch their helicopters (when Harry and the others were done) or Jets (when Harry and the others were fucked) from a base somewhere near the Mountains.

"Hey sarge. Do mountains usually have flat tops?" Harry asked as he jumped off a rock and onto the ground below. They had finally made it behind the U-shaped building without anyone noticing them.

"No. Why?" MacMillan asked, turning towards Harry with some confusion on his face.

"Well. Look at the top of that mountain. Something's on top of it or something." Harry said, pointing towards the tip of the mountain.

MacMillan pulled his binoculars out and inspected the 'flat top.'

"What the hell?"

"_Omega 1 Charlie, this is Hunter Squad. Come in, over." _MacMillan said.

"_Copy Hunter Squad. This is Omega 1 Charlie."_

"_Omega we have just uncovered something weird down here. You mind checking it out?" _

"_Roger that Hunter. What's the problem, over."_

"_The mountain overlooking the base Omega. It looks like something's on top of it." _

"_Stand-by Hunter Squad. We're checking it out." _

MacMillan motioned for them to sit down while waiting for the results. In the mean time, Harry stretched his legs while keeping a look out for any Death Eater who happened to spot them.

"_Hunter Squad, I'm not picking anything up from that area. It's black as the night, just like how icy mountain tops are supposed to look like over."_

"_Copy that Omega 1. Proceeding with mission, over."_

"_Roger that Hunter. Out."_

"Probably nothing Potter. Don't sweat it." MacMillan said, patting him on the shoulder for reassurance.

Harry just smiled at him before giving the mountain top one last glance.

"Alright, here's the plan. Corporal, take you usual. You do the same Larson. Your team," MacMillan said, pointing at Harry. "You go and take out check out the Greenhouses. Larson, you go with me. After we get in the main building, we split up. I go left, and you go right. Check for anything that's interesting. Okay? Move out."

They followed him closely, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary since the last mission they were in that involved 'out of the ordinary' ended up being a bad mission, leading to Larson and the others to be injured.

They made their way to the back of the U-shaped building quickly, ignoring the freezing wind that swept their faces. Their breaths could be seen in the air as they exhaled. They hugged the wall closely as they arrived.

Harry quickly nodded to MacMillan before motioning for his Fireteam (Zempeli, Griffen, Snipes and Gibbs) to follow him. They walked on forward, turning right while keeping close to the wall at the same time.

The greenhouses were built in such a way that it looked like another U shape from above. It was easy enough to navigate their way through one greenhouse to another. Getting to them was the tricky part though.

The courtyard in front of the U-shaped building was big, and running across them would endanger the whole 'sneaking around' part of the mission. Thankfully though, the Death Eaters who made this place had style as there were various plants, well, planted on each side of the courtyard.

Well, guess it was time to start crawling towards their target. Why couldn't the Air Force just level this place to the ground? Oh right. Major Ryder needed some information and what a great way to do that by sending in a team of 16 to 25 year olds that barely had any experience but acted like some spec ops shitbird team anyway. Seriously!

He just groaned in annoyance as he lied down on his belly and started to crawling, motioning for the others to follow him. Harry tried his best to make it as quick and easy as possible for them and for himself. Snipes and Gibbs didn't have any problems though, since they were both snipers and crawling to go undetected was their thing. Luckily, the snow beneath them broke any painful experiences that they might experience.

After a few minutes of crawling like some rats, Harry and the others were finally able to make it to the Greenhouse.

It was fucking empty.

You could tell so by looking at the transparent sheets that made up the greenhouse. Nothing was inside besides some pots that were growing mushrooms, potatoes, some cabbages and some other stuff. Guess Voldemort would be fit and healthy now eh?

They abandoned their cover and ran towards the Greenhouse's side, which they used as temporary cover. They had to move though, as their forms could still be seen on the other side of the greenhouse.

The next Greenhouse, the one in the middle, had less transparency since the cold started to fog up the glass. It was adjacent to the Greenhouse they were in, err, beside would be the better term.

He nodded to his team before making a mad dash to the door of the greenhouse and kicking it open.

Again, no one was fucking in there.

He was a bit shocked to say the least instead of following the 'sneaking around' rules of the mission, he ran towards the third greenhouse before kicking the door open.

No one was inside.

"_Sergeant, are you there?"_

"_Copy that Corporal. What's up?"_

"_There's nothing interesting here Sarge. Not a single soul in sight."_

"_Copy that. We're also experiencing the same problem here. It's like they vanished or something."_

"_Hmm. Maybe they're preparing lunch or something. It is nearing lunch time Sergeant." _

"_Maybe. Keep a look out just in case they try something funny." _

"_Copy that Sarge. Should we go into the town after we set the explosives?"_

"_Yep. Go ahead Corporal. Out."_

Harry just shook his head and scratched the back of it before ordering his team mates to set the C4's under the tables.

"Alright, we're good Corporal." Snipes said.

Harry just nodded and walked towards the stairs that led to the town below, of course, he did this while staying low.

Using the stairs would attract a lot of attention. It was best to rappel themselves down on the snowy ground below. It overlooked the village and, most importantly, it was very bushy and would hide themselves properly from the Death Eaters.

_Bushy._

An image of his ex-bestfriend flashed across Harry's mind. Why such a thought entered his mind at this time, he did not know. He wondered how she was though. The last time he saw her was just days ago, when she was stalking him because she wanted to know who the man under the mask really was. That was it really. She talked to him a few times but it was in a flirty manner. Harry wondered what possessed her to talk to him in that way as she was never that girly to start dating boys. Maybe when he was gone she had changed because of Ron? Maybe the redhead infected her somehow. It seemed like the most sensible thing to happen since Harry was really the mediator between the two and without him, hell would take over.

He slightly felt jealous at the thought of Hermione dating someone but then again, he felt jealous when he learned that Cho started to date someone else too. Harry was still angry at her for telling their secrets to someone else. But hey, he wasn't the same teen he was before. He was different. Slightly more forgiving then before, and Harry prided himself for that. Don't get him wrong though, he still had that temper that would scare anyone who tried to do something bad to him or his friends.

Yes he liked the Asian…again. But the one liking the girl was the flirty side of Harry, the side that dealt with being a womanizer. Yes Harry was a womanizer now (thanks to Larson, the oh so clever dude who always got the girls). 

Harry tied the black rope around the handle of the stairs before slowly rappelling himself down. He was followed by the rest of his team and a second later, Snipes and Gibbs were setting their equipment up, eager for a game of 'who can kill more Death Eaters than the other without alerting them of their presence!'

Just then, a beastly roar caught all of their attention, making Harry jump from the sudden noise. It sounded like…like...Ahh. Harry couldn't place it. It sounded so familiar…

_Oh shit_ Was what they all thought at that point.

"_Err, Sergeant, I don't like that sound."_

"_I hear you Corporal. I don't like it either. What's your status?"_

"_Everything's fine right here Sergeant."_

"_Okay then. Proceed with mission but be on high alert. If that sound is what I think it is, then we better watch out for now."_

"_Copy that Sargeant."_

"_Corporal? I found some letters here referring to a 'warehouse' of some sort. Check it out would you?"_

"_I read you. Out."_

"Alright. It's best we go down to the town. We can't rappel ourselves down though." Harry said.

"How bout we go through these woods. There's a trail that leads to the center of the town." Griffen said.

"Okay then. Through the woods it is. Move out."

Harry turned on his heel and started walking into the dark woods. The winds started to get stronger, and that was not a good sign.

A sound of a twig snapped. At first Harry thought that it came from his team but the sound of drunken men talking made him think again.

"Kak vasha dochʹ." one man said.

Harry's eyes went wide as saucers at this. Russians? Why were there Russians here? Haven't they declared their neutrality two days ago? What the hell.

He turned to his team, trying to stay low while hiding behind a tree. Based on their facial expressions, they had the same thoughts as him. This was bad. They didn't know that Russians were here, so they didn't whether to shoot them or not since they didn't have a fucking clearance from the Russian government to fucking kill Russians.

"Move back." Harry whispered as silently as possible. They slowly did so, trying to make any noise that would catch any sort of unwanted attention.

But no. Someone up top wanted to fuck with him and just had to make Harry step on a twig. The resounding 'snap' caught the two Russian's attention as they immediately went to investigate.

"Chto eto bylo...Chert! Vrag!" the first man, an old man that looked like he had his face slapped with canola oil every twice a month, said. The two men took out their wands, the tip glowing green already.

In that moment, Harry could only do the only thing that he was trained to do.

Shoot.

And shoot he did. Unleashing a barrage of bullets their way, the two Russians didn't even stand a chance. The first man was caught a dozen times in the stomach and chest while the one behind him got caught in the shoulder, effectively throwing his aim off course. The now ineffective Killing Curse soared high up into the sky.

Both men went down.

Harry pointed two fingers at the two bodies, a signal for two of his men to check it out.

The first man who Harry filled with lead, was, well, dead. The second man tried to get up but just got a face full of snowy white feet.

They sat the man up and cast some Silencing Wards around themselves along with notice-me-not charms and disillusionment charms. Why didn't they just use charms when sneaking around? One, it would not bode well for them when they are back in a muggle war. They'd be too dependent on their magic and magic was, and still is, a secret to the muggles. Two, continually keeping notice-me-not and disillusionment charms up would tire the user greatly. You don't want a tired soldier now do you?

"Alright. Uhh, who can speak Russian." Harry asked.

Surprisingly enough, it was Zempeli who answered. Italian who could speak Russian, heh, go figure. He always thought of Zempeli as an 'I only care about women' type of guy. He was smart, bu he couldn't take his eyes off of women. He was sort of like Larson, except cooler.

"I only know a little bit, but it should be enough to squeeze some information out of him." He said.

TBC

**I hope you don't kill me for cutting it here. :D **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. **

**Lena7213: I'll try to be much more serious in the next chapters. Oh and Dumbledore is smart. Fudge is too. They're just stupid when it comes to Muggle weaponry but once they learn enough, they'll adapt to it. **

**Nope, Scrimgeour won't be a MOM. **

**By the way, a brand new idea just struck me. **

**How do you like the idea of an ASSASSIN LIKE HARRY? Like the ones in Assassin's Creed. I could easily apply Ezio's situation to Harry's. (You know, family gets killed, then the main character's driven by revenge to avenge his family).**

**Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Want to correct some of my mistakes?**

**All you have to do is click on the nice blue text that reads as 'Review this Chapter' It's below this sentence too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Not beta'd. Any mistakes are mine. Sorry Seimika :)) This is a temporary parting gift to everyone so I didn't waste time posting it.**

**Lena7213: Well, since Harry is just a grunt doing his duty, he won't know much since information about the enemy is the only intel given to them. Some casualty reports from their side might reach Harry's ears, but it doesn't happen often. Also, you feel loved already? Cool. Haha. You haven't seen me love my readers…yet. (Cue the Evil Laugh)**

_Italiced- Radio Chatter_

"Dialogue"

Normal Text

**Weapons List: **

**M4A1 Carbine w/ Red Dot Scope, Grenade Launcher, and Target Designator Attachment.**

**ACT I: Dogfights**

**May 11, 1997- 3 days before Invasion of Diagon Alley**

**1055 Hours**

**Somewhere in Scotland**

"_I know a little bit, but it should be enough to squeeze some information out of him." Zempeli stated_

"Well, go on then." Harry said.

The Italian man nodded, turning his attention to the Russian before him.

"Err, I think you might want to see this mate." Snipes said, handing Harry his binoculars.

"12 o' clock. You see that?"

Indeed he did. Right there were prisoners being dragged by the hair towards the center of the town. Out of the ten prisoners there, the unmistakable fiery red hair of a Weasley could be seen. Harry also swore that he saw a mass of bushy brown hair that seemed to belong to Hermione.

But that was impossible right? Hermione was at Hogwarts. Perhaps it was just coincidence that such a woman (who oddly looked like Harry's ex-bestfriend) would be there; being dragged to the center of town to what was likely to be an execution. Perhaps they had finally outlived their usefulness.

"Shit. Things just got harder." Harry said.

"Hey Potty, seems like the Russian Magical Government is helping Voldemort. These guys are Aurors."

Harry turned around to face Zempeli.

"Why?" Was all he managed to say to him.

"Voldemort's promised the Russian Magical President that they could work together to wipe out the muggle government there and hopefully establish an army large enough to take on the Russian muggles. Seeing as the Death Eaters fight more like terrorists would, I'd say that we'll be in for another world war if this continues. This time we're fighting against our own countrymen. Besides, they've proven thus far that they can take us on right? Especially back at Weary Dales. Yikes."

Harry put his hand under his chin and began to think deeply. It just doesn't add up. Why would Voldemort risk exposing the entire magical world to the muggle world when he knew what the stakes were? Taking down the muggle government of Russia? It seems very farfetched and utter bullshit if you ask Harry yourself. Voldemort knows what the stakes were! Well, how couldn't he? He's powerful and smart enough to know that muggles outnumber wizards 4 to 1 right? The fact that muggle technology works in the Wizarding world (thanks to the Magic Company Engineers) only supports the fact that Muggles can defeat them in no less than a week before every damn magical being results to Guerilla warfare to fight back. If that happens, the world would be in for a long time of fighting.

In the end, he decided to ponder about all this later and instead asked Zempeli to ask the Russian if he knew anything about the 'warehouse.'

"(Do you know what this warehouse is? If so, what do they keep in it?)" Zempeli, or Giovanni if your into a first name basis, asked the Russian.

Ivan (the name of the Russian) laughed insanely at him, making Giovanni roll his eyes before irritating the Russian's gunshot wound on the shoulder. The insane laughter was replaced by the pained screaming of man who it seems might be under the Cruciatus Curse.

"(Now now. I'm asking nicely. You won't like it once I ask…err…not too nicely)."

"(Okay okay! I'll talk I'll talk!)"

Giovanni smiled and removed his bloody finger from the Russian's wound. At the rate the Russian was bleeding, Harry knew that he would be knocked unconscious in…5 minutes tops before blood clotting can take place.

"(So talk bub.)" Giovanni said.

"(The mountain…that is where the Warehouse is. I do not know of what it contains. Only the ones who run this place know of what it houses.)"

Giovanni translated what he said to Harry before he was ordered to knock him unconscious and hide him deep in the woods. The Russian left a trail of blood on the snowy ground as he was being dragged away by Giovanni and Gibbs. His gunshot wound being treated temporarily with a modified stasis charm so he wouldn't bleed to death.

"_Sergeant. I know where the warehouse is but I don't know what's inside. Also, the Black Ones have prisoners, over." _

"_Say again Corporal."_

"_The black ones have prisoners and I know where the warehouse is but I don't know what it contains, over."_

"_Ahh shit. What's the status on the hostages?"_

"_They're fine. Just a few bumps and bruises from what I can tell. I'm not exactly near them to see exactly what injuries they have. Over."_

"_Copy that. Stand-by while I patch this through to Omega."_

"_Solid copy. Standing by."_

And so they waited for what felt like hours when in fact it was just 3 minutes. The situation with the prisoners was getting worse as one by one they were beaten in public.

Harry paced back and forth as he started to get a little restless. They would have to do something, and they had to do it real fast.

"_Corporal. We're weapons free. We're coming to you. Out."_

And they were forced to wait yet again as their Sergeant made his way over to them.

The situation now was, let's us all say, perilous. You know the feeling when you see someone with another person and you're sure that that someone is ready to kill that person? Well, that was what Harry was feeling right now when he looked at a Death Eater that was in front of the red haired man in the front, which he thought was Weasley.

"Damn it MacMillan. Where are you?" Harry said, pacing furiously again.

They all watched as the lead Death Eater took the bushy haired girl to the front and started to say some things to the watching group of men like he was some kind of announcer or something. Harry couldn't hear what he was saying, but he was sure that he was saying something degrading or something of the sort.

The Death Eaters laughed evilly as the lead man started to undo his belt while a mischievous grin graced his lips. The man was ugly as hell; that much Harry was sure of.

He had all these scars over his face and his grin and he was fat! He was as fat as Vernon if he assumed correctly.

Fucking rapist. That was what this disgusting man was.

_Come on. Where are you MacMillan._ Harry thought worryingly.

"Potter. If you're planning on doing something do it now." Snipe said, adjusting his scope.

Harry looked at him with worry on his face before he contacted the Sergeant.

"_Sergeant. The Death Eaters are getting restless you better hurry up."_

"_We're on the way. We're rappelling down the stairs into the forest already."_

"_What? You're too far Sergeant."_

"_I don't care. You're not going in there alone damn it!"_

Harry started pacing again before he lost his cool seconds later as the bushy haired girl was dragged away by the fat man.

_Fuck this. _

"Snipes, Gibbs, take out any Death Eater you can. The rest of you, on me." Harry said while he readied his assault rifle.

He could hear Snipes taking in a breath before releasing it, and then he held it. Gibbs did the same and a second later, two unsuppressed gunshots filled the chilly air as two bullets connected with their targets, effectively shattering their heads. Well, just part of their heads at least.

"Alright, move!" Harry said, charging forward along with Zempeli and Griffen.

It was the most stupid move in any military book, but it was also effective…when the charging group is large enough that is. And three men really isn't a big group.

To say that Harry was shocked when they were able to reach the hostages safely was a big understatement. But, he decided to think about it later. You know what they say, kill now, talk later.

Harry could hear the booming voice of MacMillan as he screamed like a maniac at how stupid he was to go charging in like that. They laid down covering fire from the forest Harry was earlier (it was on the side of a small hill. It overlooked the town and there was a trail that led to the center of town), effectively sending Death Eaters scampering for cover.

"Stand up! Stand up and run damn it! Move!" Harry screamed rather frantically as he tried to push the prisoners out of the way and into a house where it was safe. He could see the body of the fat man lying around somewhere, the top of his head cleanly blown off. The other sniper victim was hidden behind a mask, or what was left of it anyway.

He fired at a running Death Eater who tried to find safety inside a house. Instead, he received a couple of rounds in the chest and head. Once he was down, he pointed his weapon left, delivering a knockout blow on an enemy who tried to sneak up on him.

The sound of a beastly roar brought him out of his killing spree though. The sound seemed so familiar and yet so different.

Whatever it was, it didn't sound happy. It sounded dangerous too.

Someone tapped on his shoulder hardly before saying in a loud voice that the prisoners were in the house.

He quickly got in, not bothering to dust himself off as a spell landed where he was before and exploded.

"_What the fuck are you doing? I told you to wai-"_

"_A girl was going to get fucking raped and you expect me to stand around and do nothing while she screams for shit?"_

"_Well, if you waited for us maybe we could have saved her fucking life without getting into this fucking mess! I'm sending in MacTavish and Larson down to you. We'll keep them off your back from up here. Don't plan on acting hero next time."_

Harry groaned internally but just gave him a respectful yes sir and waited for the two Soldier's arrival as he sat near a window and took cheap shots at Death Eaters form there. More spell fire came their way. Some were even strong enough to penetrate the thick concrete stone that made the building stand, something that Harry was not particularly happy about.

MacTavish and Larson came in a few minutes later, both looking a little bit worse for wear. Guess trekking down the side of a hill while dodging various spells can take its toll no?

"About time you bloody showed up!" Giovanni said, smiling all the time.

"Well sorry Mr. Italian man. We had to dodge fucking killing curses hurling at us." MacTavish said, coming up near Harry's position beside the window.

"What's the plan Potter?" he asked.

"We need to fucking get up those stairs to our east so we can get out of here! This really isn't exactly part of our mission no?"

"How do you suggest that?"

"We jump from building to building. MacMillan will support us from above while we do our best to keep these civilians alive and well. Alright?"

A chorus of affirmatives was all Harry heard before he raised the Sergeant.

"_Sergeant. I need you to lay down covering fire for us while we move east, towards the stairs! Over." _

"_You think that's a good idea Potter?"_

"_Roger that. We'll be safe inside the houses as long as you keep them off our backs. Over." _

"_Alright. Support from above. Got it. Out."_

"Right! Let's move!" Harry screamed, kicking a door that was at the side of the house before staring outside.

"Alright! 200 meters to that house! We'll leg it from here. Keep your heads down and don't stop running unless we tell you so. Don't stop moving and don't look back. Alright?"

Harry turned to the other soldiers.

"Suppress the Death Eaters across the street, third building to the right. Keep them from harming any of these civvies. Alright? Okay."

He turned back to the civilians.

"When we start firing, I want you to run straight towards that house over there. We'll try our best to-"

He was cut off however, when suddenly, out of nowhere; a beastly roar broke all their attention. And then another roar

…and another

…and another.

"What the hel-"

What happened next could be considered total madness.

The sound of wings flapping and what seemed like fire made Harry realize just what the roaring earlier was.

Dragons.

All fighting immediately stopped as screams of pain reverberated through the air.

Harry ran outside and his blood ran cold. There the dragon was, hovering a few feet above a burning forest. Smoke and fire billowed from the once proud leaves of trees as Harry saw a few shadows within the forest picking up other shadows and moving out of there.

"_*cough* Potter. *cough* Get us out of here. I can't move. That fucking dragon burned the skin off of MacMillan's leg! He's unconscious! Aggh! Damn it Gibbs! Easy!"_ Snipes voice said.

"_Hang in there! I'm doing what I can!"_

Harry was really frantic now. This was his entire fault! If he had just followed orders and-

"Potter look out!" He heard MacTavish say.

Above the building where Harry was in earlier, the dragon now sat on, looking at Harry with a rather annoyed and angry expression. The Death Eaters have pretty much decided to run right now; hiding in their houses or deciding to watch the mayhem. They didn't have to be cautious as it seemed like this dragon followed their every command. Some of them were even cheering the dragon on while laughing away!

Harry's fear ate away at him as he ran away, losing his rifle in the process. It was like fourth year again. Mother of fuck. And to say that he was an unlucky bloke was an understatement.

He ran like he never ran before, the dragon hovering above him, shooting torrents of fire. He barely escaped some of them as he continued to run. The Death Eaters that were laughing earlier? They're dead. Guessed the other guys wanted to take Harry's diversion as a blessing in disguise and decided to dispatch the Death Eaters while they were busy making bets with each other. Other Death Eaters were too smart for that as the firefight between the two sides went on and on and on.

Harry rolled right as he dodged the dragon's tail which was sure to have crushed him had he not moved. He rolled into a house before jumping out the window at the side and entering what looked like a shed.

The dragon roared as it burned everything inside the house Harry previously resided in. When the dragon found that Harry wasn't in there, it began to search for him, smelling him out.

Harry didn't know if it could see heat but with all the snow covering his body he doubted the dragon could see him now. He didn't know if it could smell him either; he was in a need for a bath.

He hugged the wall of the shed as best as he could, trying not to breathe too loudly.

Suddenly, he was flung towards a table like a ragdoll when the dragon slammed its head into the wall.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. _Harry thought when he opened his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. He pushed himself up, only to be scared shitless when he stared deep into the dragon's eyes. He noticed that it was a fireball.

Oh the irony of it all.

But beside him was something of a blessing. It was a broomstick! A Firebolt at that!

He immediately flew away on it just as the dragon turned what was remaining of the shed into ash.

"_Omega 1 Charlie this is Hunter Squad! Please respond, over!"_

Harry didn't know if they could hear him properly, with the wind and all. But it didn't hurt to try now did it?

"_Say again Hunter Squad? I can't understand, over. Check your signal please."_

_OH FUCK IT._

He continued flying away from the dragon, trying different maneuvers every now and then.

He daringly tried a Wronski Feint on the dragon, only to have the dragon bite the end of his broom and sent him swirling to the ground. His maneuver worked though, as seconds later, the dragon crash landed onto the ground: hard.

It was knocked out cold all of a sudden, it's heavy collision with the ground destroying building and making dust and smoke rise up from the ground.

Meanwhile, Harry tried his best to control the broom, only to have himself get control over it a second later, and get hit by a stray stunner a second after that.

He skidded a few times across the snowy ground before he collided with MacTavish, who was going to transfer to the next house.

'OOF' Harry heard this before he blacked out.

"Damn it. Aggh." MacTavish groggily said as he put Harry over his shoulder before walking into the house. He set Harry down before enervating him.

"Aggh. My head."

"That isn't the only thing that's going to hurt once that dragon wakes up. Now come on! We got to move."

He then proceeded to hand Harry a shotgun, which MacTavish always carried around on emergency situations. Oh bless him.

He stood up, cocking the shotgun as he shook the last remnants of pain away. He drank a pain relieving potion, something that Major Ryder advised the entire company of bringing. Bless him too.

It didn't taste good, but it helped block out the pain. It didn't happened everyday that you would collide with someone at a hundred miles per hour right?

"Alright. Aggh. We need to get back up top and get ourselves out of here. Go now."

Harry stood up and ran towards the side of the house, knifing a Death Eater that tried to flank them. Blood splattered across his face as he pulled the knife out of the Death Eater's neck. Man did vengeance for unleashing a dragon on them feel good.

"Avada Kedavra!" He heard someone yell. He was able to dodge the green curse and it hit the ground beneath him. He blew the Death Eater who was standing in the doorway of the next house away, splattering chunks of meat on the walls. It was a gruesome sight if you ask him.

After a few more shots at Death Eaters who dared try to impede their progress, Harry was forced to use his wand this time. He handed the shotgun back to MacTavish, who happily took it from him.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled at a Death Eater ahead of him. It blinded him temporarily, allowing Harry to follow it up with a Cutting Hex. Needless to say, that Death Eater won't be having babies anytime soon. He won't be walking either.

"Come on! Move! We're nearly there!" Harry screamed.

"_Omega 1 Charlie, come in."_

"_Hunter Squad we read you. We thought we lost you out there. Good to have you back."_

"_Good to be back Omega 1. We have a situation down here. We've been compromised a dragon has been set loose against us. Hunter Actual is down, repeat, Hunter Actual is down. We need immediate extraction, over."_

"_Copy that Hunter Squad. You'll have to turn on your tracking devices. The fog over there is too thick now. Also, pop a flare to mark your exact location."_

"_Copy that. What about the dragon?"_

"_We're sending in Eagle Hunter's 1 through 3. Hang Tight. Out."_

"Shit! Death Eater 2 o'clock!" But it was too late.

He flung a spell at them, the same one that was the deadly equivalent of an exploding RPG. It collided with the wall in front of them, throwing Harry, MacTavish, and two other civilians back against the wall. Almost immediately after that, the same Death Eater died. Cause of Death? Sniper shot.

_Guess sarge and the others are still kicking._ Harry thought as he stood up and helped the others to do the same.

"W-we need to get out of here now." He managed to say in a weak voice.

"Come on. It's just ahead of us now."

More firefights followed after that. Harry's group of soldiers decimating the Death Eaters that stood in their way and effectively protecting the 10 civilians.

And at long last, they climbed up the damned stairs. It was a long climb, especially when some Death Eaters still fired at you.

At the top, they linked up with the rest of the team who looked like they've just went through hell and back. There were only two standing. Gibbs and the Demolitions Expert of the group. The others who were standing didn't have any fight left in them.

He saw MacMillan lying on one side, his leg looking badly torn up and was burnt at the sides. No one was dead though, which Harry was grateful for since he didn't know what he would do if he was the reason behind the death of some team mates.

"_Hunter Squad, this is Power 6-2 and 5. We are ready for dust off. Pop a flare for us would you?"_

And that's what Harry did. Green smoke began to fly steadily with the wind as one Chinook and one Black Hawk Helicopter circled their position once before landing, their propellers still spinning rapidly.

"Get in! Get in!" He heard someone say.

The ones who were in the forest and the civilians entered the Chinook while Harry and the others took the Black Hawk.

This was it. Their first bloody combat and it was nearing an end.

They flew high above the damned town. They got what Ryder wanted. They got the info and later, this place would just be a crater, the dragon along with it.

Speaking of the dragon, it decided to come back from its unconscious state and bugger them one last time.

It flew up, just as they were going to get clear of the mountains and tried to singe the copter to a crisp.

Lucky for Harry, the helicopter was made of much tougher things than that.

The Black Hawk and Chinook swerved left and right as it tried to dodge the speeding dragon. It was obvious that the Chinook was the main target for tonight as the dragon kept trying to burn it with its hot breathes.

"Someone man those Miniguns! Keep that fucking dragon off our tail!" A pilot screamed. There were two of them flying this contraption.

Harry manned the minigun on the left before unleashing a barrage of bullets to its face. The thick skin the dragon was known for finally proved that it could stop anything because not a single wound was inflicted on the damn reptile. It got angry at its face being tickled by a human toy though.

It swerved to the right, were the user of the right minigun did the same thing to its face.

"Where the fuck is the air force?" He heard someone ask.

"They'll be here when they'll be here damn it! So zip your lip, shoot that dragon, sit your ass down,and most fucking importantly, shut the hell up!" An irate pilot said. "I don't need your voice to annoy me when I'm trying to save all of our fucking lives!"

They swerved left again, leaving the dragon behind and giving Harry a chance to pelt it with bullets, even though it was useless.

The Chinook ahead of them swerved and did the same, trying to avoid the vicious reptile at any cost.

And finally, after a few minutes of dodging, the air force came by and took a heavy weight off of their shoulders.

Three flew by and attracted the dragons attention. And Harry and the others watched in amazement as they had a mini dog fight in the air. A missile to the head later, the dragon was gone.

"Yeah! Eat that you piece of shit!"

"OH YEAH! SHE'S GONE BABY!"

And more screams of approval came later when the town was bombed to hell. Harry felt no remorse this time at the thought of a dozen Death Eaters dying. Although he did fell a little but hollow and empty, as if he didn't care anymore.

It didn't matter. What was done was done. That was what history teaches everyone.

**ACT II: **

**Harry? Wait a minute…if you're here…then who's….**

A few minutes later, the squad and the civilians were safely back on the ground. All the injured were taken inside for medical analyses while the civilians were just checked up for any damaging injuries before being asked to rest up.

They were all in a medical tent and that was where Harry was at right now. He needed to make sure that what he saw earlier wasn't real.

After they landed and everyone got off the Chinook, Harry saw Hermione come out with a thoughtful look on her face before she was dragged away by medics into the tent. That sighting kept bugging Harry ever since and he had to just make sure that he wasn't dreaming. So he went to the medical tent. And since no one was guarding the tent at that time (the nurse was in the operating room, taking care of Hunter Squad's injured), Harry decided to have a look around.

He was walking in the middle of set up beds, looking at the foot of it one to identify who was there. And then, after a few seconds, he finally found her.

_Granger, Hermione J._

Then below her name were her vital stats and some injuries she had taken.

Harry, the old one that was buried years ago, resurfaced as he took a seat next to her bed and held her smooth but dirty hand in his gloved one. He squeezed it tightly as he rested his head on her hand let his failure to protect her out. He cried and cried, his sobs echoing throughout the tent.

He was still in his combat gear. He felt really tired to bother with removing it. The only difference was that his mask was finally removed and his handsome young face was finally revealed.

And he just sat there, looking at her sadly. Her face was scarred here and there. It was nothing that couldn't be healed. A few bruises on her cheek, jaw, and neck could be heard.

Oh how he would enjoy killing those who did this to her…if he could kill them that is. They were in the afterlife after they bombed their small little town to hell.

He didn't know how long he sat there while holding her hand.

Then, suddenly snapped into place.

If Hermione was here, then who was at Hogwarts? No news about a student missing was ever reported to Camp Wiz. Oh shit. Looks like they have a tiny problem.

He stood up, and began to walk out of the tent when a tiny, broken voice filled his ears.

"Wait."

He stopped dead in his tracks as he let her scan his heavily armored back.

"Please come back here. How do you know my name? Have we met before? Are you one of the men who saved us?"

Harry smiled broadly. Always Hermione. Always the one with questions.

But then, what should he do? Should he turn around and reveal himself to her? Should he just reply with a neutral voice and walk away. Hogwarts did need to be protected after all.

But she sounded so weak. No, he won't walk away. He would face this one…as the masked man of course. It just wouldn't do if someone found out who he was.

And so, he donned his balaclava before turning around to look at Hermione.

She smirked at him; it was that 'I know everything' smirk Hermione always wore when she had one of those 'eureka' moments.

"Why are you hiding under that mask? I know it's you Harry."

And at that, Harry froze, his gaze fixed on Hermione alone. He didn't say anything, afraid that if he did, his cover would be blown. Instead, he replied in a abnormally deeper voice.

"I d-don't know what you are talking about mam. I know not of this…err…Harry. Is he your lover?" He asked, trying not to sound awkward and failing miserably at it.

She laughed beautifully. It was a laugh he hadn't heard in years and he hoped to only hear it forever.

"Come off it Harry. Half your team mates screaming 'Potter' and 'Harry' sure have hidden your identity. Especially from someone like me." She smiled kindly at him, silently begging him to reveal himself to her.

And so he did. He took off the dreaded mask and looked at her brown eyes with a sad look in his eyes.

She smiled at him before her eyes began to water up, the tell tale signs of one of Hermione's 'crying moments and Harry has to take care of her.'

She sat herself up and worriedly, Harry went over to her to try and make her take it easy before he was suddenly crushed in a hug. He could only return the tight hug back before sitting on the edge of the bed.

They stayed like that for God knows how long. Her crying into his shoulder, him trying his best to comfort her.

"Oh Harry…I've missed you so much."She sobbed. She gripped onto him, afraid that he was going to disappear from this world just like how he disappeared nearly two years ago.

"Why'd you go Harry? Why'd you go?"

He was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Don't disappear. Oh please oh please. Don't disappear again. Please don't let this be a dream. Please Please Please." She begged.

He didn't know what made him say the things he was about to say, but he just did. "Shh. Hermione I'm here. Don't cry Hermione. I'm here. I'm not going to go away. Shh. Please baby don't cry."

She laughed haughtily at this before slapping him playfully in the arm. And then they sat just like. In each other's arms while they sat on the bed. Hermione kept her death grip on him before Harry was able to persuade her to let go a bit, as he was suffocating.

He laid her back on the bed, her head gently making a small depression on the pillow beneath her.

She gave him a serious look, a look he could only return.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Do what?" Harry questioned.

"Join the army."

Harry gazed at the sheets that were covering her body, tracing a few lines here and there.

"I didn't have much of a choice. I didn't finish education, both Muggle and Magical, so I couldn't get a nice job anywhere. The Army offered me something that I couldn't refuse. It offered me a challenge and it offered me a family, even if it was just my squad mates." Harry answered.

"Education? Harry that's why Hogwarts is there!" She said.

Harry just looked away in shame.

"Something made you go away now. Am I right?" She asked, sitting up again and forcing him to look at her.

Harry decided to answer her truthfully before he nodded his head yes.

"Well, what is it?"

He smiled kindly at her, cupping her face in his hands. She leaned in into it and closed her eyes, enjoying the contact, even if it was blocked by the glove he was wearing.

"That's another tale we'll discuss some other time. Right now you need to rest." He said.

Her eyes immediately shot wide open and she engulfed him in another crushing hug. "No! Don't go!"

"Hermione. I won't go. Here, I'll stay with you for a while."

She released him after that and looked at him in the eye.

"I'll tell you some other time, okay?"

She nodded at that and hugged him close again, this time; the hug was much softer than the previous ones.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't leave me again. I'm- I'm afraid."

"Of what Mione?"

"The ones who took me. Please don't go."

"Shhh. I'll protect you. I promise."

It was a couple of hours later that Harry finally got Hermione to sleep with a promise that he'll come by and talk to her tomorrow.

He walked down the center of the tent again, passing by different beds until one particular one caught his attention. It was the one where red head lied in. He looked at the name at the foot of the bed. It read:

_Weasley, Charlie _

What the hell was this guy doing so far away from Romania?

**A/N: I know that it's short and all. **

**Like it, hate it? Review. **

**So this will be like a farewell present to you all. My school days are getting nearer and I have to study. I'll try to update when I can but please don't kill me if I don't. I promise you, I won't give up on this story. **

**Anyway, my Assassin Harry story is coming along well. Already 6 chapters! YEY!**

**I'll have them posted once the entire story is done. It might actually be good for me to post stories that are already done so that school won't conflict with my writing. **

**My birthday's coming up by the way…just thought to let you know. :)) **

**Anyway, this is me signing off for I don't know how many days. Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi there. Miss me? **

**I apologize for being gone for so long, but I did leave you a temporary parting message didn't I? School just kept on slamming and slamming work loads into my boat that it's starting to submerge S.S. Penny. **

**Well, I can't express how I am truly sorry to you in any other words but perhaps you'll find it in your hearts to forgive a young lad for being too busy. **

**Also, I'm kinda losing my touch with the whole radio chatter things, so if the radio chatter in this chapter doesn't look authentic, don't blame me. I come from a country where means of communications for the army isn't exactly radios and what not that you yanks use. **

**Unto the story then. **

**Weapons List: **

**M4A1 Carbine w/ ACOG Scope**

**ACT I: Front Line**

**May 22, 1997**

**1930 Hours**

**London, U.K.**

"_We…Oh my God."_

A deathly explosion reverberated around the Dursley family home as they watched; watched in distaste and impassion, the evening news on the television.

"_Karen. What's happening?"_

"_I-I can't tell you what I'm seeing here right now Dave! Civilians are everywhere Military Personnel from her Majesty's Army are running around, fully equipped and…."_

True to her word, the Dursleys watched with pained faces as a dozen or so soldiers behind the on field reporter run around. One was giving out orders, others were following them. Around 5 men, who Vernon Dursley could see, were injured. One was being given CPR while other medical personnel were looking over the other wounded men, looking intently at their watch.

Of course, all that was just a part of a bigger picture. Behind the reporter, the crying civilians who were being evacuated, and the soldiers themselves was what Vernon could describe as hell on earth. Literally hundreds of buildings were burning. And it wasn't the normal building that his family lived in, oh no. It was the type that big companies used. Skyscrapers and Office Buildings Vernon believed they were called.

Vernon, who worked inside an office building for Grunnings, was pacing around the living room, muttering gibberish to no one at all, considering that his son, Dudley, was watching the news, eating Ice Cream as if nothing was happening, and his wife, Petunia, was watching the news with a sympathetic look on her face, no, scratch that, ALMOST had a sympathetic look on her face.

"_We have just received word that the entire London Area WILL be evacuated tonight. All civilian populations need to vacate their homes and premises. Dave, we've been ordered to board a truck heading out of London towards the next city. All flights to and from London and the surrounding 4 cities have been cancelled or delayed for safety concerns. Dave I think this is shaping up to become THE absolute worst Terrorist attack in over 20 years. I don't even think this is a terrorist attack Dave. The sheer size of the damage I'm seeing right now cannot have been done by terrorists which makes me wonder now Dave; is Britain being invaded, and by what nation? You can see clearly behind me the damage that had been done. This is shaping up to be the worst military crisis Britain has ever faced since the London bombings of World War 2."_

At that point, Vernon stopped ranting and had to shake his head. He had to get his family out of here. Dudley and Petunia were already looking at him, waiting to be ordered to pack up as they were about to get out of there.

_Elsewhere…_

"GET DOWN!"

And just like that, Harry Potter felt a seating pain on his left side as what appeared to be a spell hit him head on and burnt half of his body armor of his, well, body. It sizzled and fizzled before burning and smoking, prompting Harry to get to cover and put out the steadily growing fire on his side.

"Shit! Enemy contacts on our 12! Bloody Hell!" MacMillan said from beside Harry, firing off a couple of rounds into the direction of the enemy.

Harry ripped apart the burnt section of his body armor and threw the still smoking material aside. He was quite thankful that he wore gloves today, or else his hand might've gotten burnt from the hot material he just threw aside. The mail box, complete with the "Royal Mail" insignia, in which he was currently hidden behind, began to show signs of stress as "hot" spells smashed onto it, melting the Scarlet colored metal to a oozy red goo. The mail within it started to burn through the intense heat, making Harry back away from it a bit, but making absolutely sure that he was still hidden behind it. He started to sweat behind his black balaclava as the heat of the burning buildings all around him, courtesy of the dragons that spewed their fiery breath upon it, brought the overall hotness of the air to an all time high.

"Return and maintain fire damn it! Hold up here!" And in which Earth did Harry did not want to do just that?

He leaned towards the hot mailbox and placed his M4 Carbine on it, aiming down his Reflex Sights before unleashing a barrage of bullets towards enemies who were coming their way, spewing their bright red blood into the red, now polluted air or the ground below them. It didn't really matter to Harry anymore. As long as he took one of them down, he was happy. Especially when they had just attacked the heart of Britain, and now Harry's heart: London.

They just had the iron balls to come here, riding 20 now reduced to 16 dragons that just spewed at buildings here and there, burning hundreds, maybe even thousands of civilians already. On the ground, hundreds of Death Eaters were deployed with orders to kill on sight. It seemed that Voldemort wanted to bring down moral for Harry and the others whilst killing dozens of muggles for every Death Eater and magical being he had lost.

But today, the civilians they had all lost would be avenged. The streets were littered with civilian bodies, but Harry was pleased that with every street they had passed and conquered, a mountain of Death Eaters would cover those of the civilians.

But, even with such firepower behind them, the Military wasn't as invincible as it originally thought it was. Fighter Aircraft would be double teamed and then bullied by two to three dragons before the cockpit got destroyed, the pilot devoured, and the Fighter Craft being brutally split apart by mouth and teeth of the dragon before causing even more havoc on the burning city by crashing….and then burning.

Helicopters couldn't find their way into the city; convoys could only go so far before being torn apart by multiple enemy contacts and being burned as a sign of complete and total disregard for life within those convoys. Men were cut open and burned alive. Some were even skinned alive. Women soldiers were brutally raped before being murdered!

That was what the scene Harry had come into when he was deployed in the city. These inhuman methods of killing have been applied to sadly both military and civilian people around the city, and all for what? What was the main goal for them again? Oh, that's right, they wanted Diagon Alley back. Yes, they weren't only fighting in muggle London. For once, two fronts, the Magical and Muggle one, were brought into one, bloody battle. Not even the technical superiority of the Yanks could intervene with the Death Eaters' well thought out plan. Just then, Harry caught onto some of the radio snippets that have been going on ever since combat began.

"…_..the LZ is getting hit hard. Uncover and destroy any or all enemy positions." _

"_We need back up down here! They got us pinned down with nests set up in the palace! Request air support and armor down here!"_

"_Uhh, negative on that Harper. All air support is currently engaged in casevacs around London. Maintain your position and hold the line. Brigade Combat Team One will be peeling off an LAV to your position. That's all I can give you now Harper."_

Harry just closed his eyes as he took down another Death Eater. Things weren't going great as Harry wanted them to be. More and more teams were dying and, Harry knew it was only a matter of time until they carpet bombed the city or turned to the muggle variant of the military for help. It wasn't looking pretty at all.

So with the Death Eaters gone, Harry and the rest of the team continued their mission: getting to an Evac site near a shopping mall. Well, IN the shopping mall was a better term. Protected by anti-aircraft guns with ammo designed specifically for dragon armor, the mall was a bit better guarded than the other evac sites, which have been all but overrun.

"_Hunter 2-1 Actual, this is Death Guardian. Evac site 6 is receiving heavy pounding from multiple sides. Where are you Hunter?" _

"_We're proceeding on foot to the evac site now Death Guardian!"_

"_Affirmative. 2-1 Actual, enemy personnel are engaged with an armored convoy due east of your position. Spearhead 6-2 requesting for back up. Do what you can Hunter. Guardian out."_

"Damn it!" MacMillan shouted. "Double back! Double back!"

And so they did, going back to the way they came, running across streets they previously were in combat, finding them soaked with blood. Harry just had to cover his already covered face with another piece of cloth to block out the stench of dead bodies as they passed.

Suddenly, Green beams and gun fire coming their way from an intersection meant they were already at the convoy's position. They inside a bombed out building. A building that had seen better days. Multiple walls inside were torn and smashed apart, revealing the Death Eaters that have camped out inside of it and were taking pot shots at the soldiers on the street.

They immediately opened fire, pelting them with bullets like the training dummies used for target practice. And just like they dummies, when fired upon at close range, things tend to get messy.

Blood splattered the walls as the rounds shred to them like a hot knife slicing through butter. Screams of pain reverberated but all Harry could do was to continue firing with an animal ferocity, not minding at all that he was causing pain.

"_Cease fire cease fire! We're friendly we're friendly!"_

Immediately, all fire upon their position stopped. Nothing could be said about the firing on the Death Eaters though.

"_Sitrep?" _

"_Enemy 'Crow's Nest' in a 2 story building to our north! They've holed up in there and beating the shit outta us!"_

"_Alright, we're on it!" _

"Alright, Larson and you two, you come with me. Potter, you stay here with the rest and beat the shit out of any reinforcements the Death Eaters try to make. Alright?"

"Yeah I got it! Pvt. Arsen, set up your machine gun here. If anyone walks up the street towards the convoy and he ain't wearing armor or muggle clothes, you shoot alright?"

The man nodded furiously as he began getting to work, setting up his LMG on the open window of the side of the house with the intersection to the left and the road leading to it just right in front of the house.

On the other side of the street, Death Eaters began firing upon the convoy's position, effectively taking out some men, but inevitably losing some of theirs.

"_Hunter 2-1, I see a large number of enemy contacts on foot heading towards your position from the south." _

"_We read you Guardian. Potter! Secure the convoy!"_

Harry cursed his rotten luck as he guided the men under his command to positions that would hopefully cover the street and buy the stuck convoy enough time to get out of here while MacTavish and his men killed contacts in the buildings surrounding them.

As the first of the many hordes of enemies came into sight, Harry immediately screamed a simple order:

"FIRE!"

And they all immediately did. Hundreds of thunderclap like sounds could be heard from blocks away as Harry and his group bombarded them with bullets, literally blowing chunks of some heads off and even got a man to cry in the middle of a warzone.

Some were smart though, like the one that apparated behind Harry, who was uttering the killing curse before Harry tackled him into a brawl.

They kicked and punched and even slapped until Harry had had enough and blew his fuse. He unsheathed his combat knife and lunged at the man just as he was about to get up from being a punching bag.

He struck the knife deep within the man's jugular, making him choke on his own blood as he fell to the ground with tears coming out of his Death Eater mask's eye hole. He pulled the knife back and sheathed it, not even bothering to wipe it clean before proceeding to continue his killing spree.

"_Shit! More of them to your left Potter!"_

_Damn it. _Harry thought.

"Shift to the left!"

And they all did just that. Five different barrels shifted their aims and began to fire continuously again, this time, they fired short, controlled bursts, considering that men from the convoy had just recovered from the previous attack and were now helping them.

"_Alright! We've neutralized the enemy nest."_

"_Read you loud and clear. Wait a second…..and ok! We're good to go! 2-1 Actual, clear the streets ahead of us so we can pass through! I'm sending in some men to go in with you."_

"_Copy that. Squad, push up. Fire at any possible targets."_

Harry barked orders here and there and led his men away from the convoy, heading towards the direction of Spearhead 6-2's objective: the mall, or Evac Site 6 to some people. Turns out that the convoy they just protected was an intended evac convoy meant for Evac Site 6. Good thing things turned out they were to be.

They fought up the streets, hiding behind turned over police vehicles or some civilian ones: anything just so that they would be safe from any killer spell. Anything at all would be good.

"Shit! Eat lead mother fucker!" screamed a very irate Yank from the convoy. He fired his LMG onto the hordes of enemies coming their way. Harry watched with a sadistic amusement as the bodies started to form a small hill in the middle of the street. But he didn't let that distract him. He, like everyone else, continued on up the street, killing any black hooded and silver masked figure that came their way. He was starting to feel the stress of running around all night. He was cold, sleepy and a bit frightened at the sheer actual power that Voldemort really possessed. Perhaps he wasn't as ignorant as he looked. He did enlist the help of Dragons, which he somehow knew could take out an F-16 if it really tried.

"Get your head down!" MacTavish said as he pushed Harry down onto the ground, saving him from a sickly green colored spell that came from across the street. MacTavish immediately fired round to the DE's direction with his G36C, replacing the magazine a minute later.

"Giant! Giant! Giant!"

And indeed, there was a giant, marching down the street towards the convoy with a thirst for death. It carried over its back what appeared to be a sack of red glowing balls inside a very large Fish Net. It growled as it slapped overturned cars aside, sending them flying towards already broken windows, smashing them into clean bed rooms and some even went as far as the roofs of these buildings.

"_Spearhead 6-2! Fire your tank! Repeat, discharge a SABOT onto that damn thing!" _MacMillan shouted in rage into his mic.

And that was just what they did. The Challenger tank that rode behind the convoy moved up to take a leading role as it aimed directly for the Giant, which was now pounding into the building that MacMillan and some men took cover in.

A deafening blast later, and chunks of rocks and dust flew in every direction around the giant.

The tank missed.

How could it miss like that! It was only meters away from it! Eyes these days. Even a tank commander from WW2 could make that shot! And Harry continued to have thoughts like this as he vacated his place beside the tank to move towards an over turned car and took cover. Heavens know what the giant might do to that tank.

Harry made the right choice as, a second later, the giant turned upon noticing that a more explosive "foe" had made an appearance. He grabbed a ball from the sack on his back, managing to dodge another tank shell in a blink of an eye.

_What a lucky sod! _Harry thought as he watched the giant throw the ball onto the tank, who's crew was now exiting.

The sound of metal bending and churning filled his ears as Harry watched it explode in a bright explosion that made him cover his eyes, even with the dark tinted sunglasses.

Death Eaters had resumed their attack yet again on the convoy. They really didn't want any civilians from being saved now do they?

He heard a cry of distress as he reloaded his M4. He looked around frantically for the source of the voice and found a member of the tank crew form the Challenger crying out steadily, a piece of shrapnel sticking out from his leg. Blood oozed down onto the pavement as he continued to cry, somehow miraculously not gaining any attention from the DE's.

"Cover me!" He shouted to his comrades, who did just that as he ran towards the crying man and did the only thing he could do at that time: He pulled the man over his shoulder, his M4 lying on his left side. He made a mad dash back towards the over turned car and set the man down there.

A rocket fired from somewhere in the convoy, hitting the glowing red ball in the mountains hand, thankfully stopping it from throwing another at them. When it collided, the rocket exploded alongside the ball, turning the giant's hand into a bloody mess. It screamed and screamed until it dropped the sack it was holding, spilling the contents all over the pavement.

The DE's continued to fight harder on at their loss, determined not to let losing an oaf of a giant get into their heads.

Harry approached the guy who fired the rocket. He was standing on top of a Humvee, celebrating his new found glory by killing even more DE's.

"Hey yo. Fire a rocket onto one of those balls so we can get the hell out of here!"

"Alright! You got it!"

And he did just that. A couple of explosions and 8 fully demolished buildings later, Hunter team was leading the way towards the Mall, with Harry taking point.

Evac Site 6 was, well, a mall with MG nests surrounding the damn building. Giants and DE's were storming the place like it was an important prize or something, dodging chances in which they could've been killed. Spotlights were set up on the roof, illuminating the ground below them. It was a sight of blood and carnage as hundreds of bodies; both DE, Muggle and Military, literally littered the ground. It sent a chill up Harry's back as he took up a position near the end of the street. He took pot shots at Death Eaters who were unlucky enough to be crossing sights with him.

Luckily, 2 more tanks were still moving in the convoy and with their help, they were able to fight on towards the mall with minimum damage. Of course, with the Anti-Air Guns firing on the Giant's obese bodies and the Dragons that flew above, it was rather a piece of cake to get through with Armor backing you up.

However, that didn't mean that Harry didn't have the run of his life because he did. All around him, people were dying and explosions near and far seemed to be a daily thing as when men died, some men didn't even stop to think and consider that their friend died. They just moved. The Death Eaters that surrounded him, well, some died alone, like the one that was crawling on the ground before being put out of his misery from a random sniper shot. Others died in groups, like the group of DE's who just got blown up by a mortar shell exploding in the middle of the group. It was a really bloody battlefield, and all Harry could do now was just pray while he ran towards the MG nests that really looked inviting to him….and because it looked like the entrance to the damn evac site.

The tanks continued on firing, eventually staying behind as the trucks for evacuation went to the side of the mall, picking up the waiting civilians there and hopefully, it would carry them to a very safe place.

"_Hunter 2-1, what is your status?"_

"_We are at Evac Site 6. Providing anything we could from down here!" _

"_Affirmative 2-1. We have a Black Hawk helis on top of the mall. We have confirmed that enemy air superiority has been reduced to 8 dragons remaining. Air Support is now available deeper in the city. We are scrambling Jets on standby awaiting for air strikes on your call 2-1." _

"_Solid Copy. Sending my men up now. We need an air strike on Strike Package Zero. Coordinates are Michael Papa 1-zero, 16 West, 14 South, Grid 182. It's a 4 storey marble building. Do you read?"_

"_Coordinates received 2-1. Sending in Strike Package now. Hang tight, out."_

Harry finally relaxed a bit. The "4 storey marble" building that MacMillan just targeted had been giving them hell for the past couple of minutes. It really helped in halting the evac trucks from getting out of there anytime soon. Plus, apparitions near the entrance of the mall nearly got everyone killed. It was really a good thing that they were specially trained to do that too, as they made a couple of raids on the building, but all were unable to bring results of capturing the entire building.

They all climbed the stairs towards the roof, already hearing and feeling the "thumps" of the helicopter propellers as they spanned at top speed; a speed that could take the head off of a fully grown mountain troll.

"Come on come on! Into the bird!"

And they all did that. They were divided into two though, Harry in one Black Hawk, and MacMillan in another. The miniguns on them were manned as they were slowly lifted away, from the mall. Below them, Harry could see the evac trucks starting to move as suddenly, without warning, 2 F-16 Jets in courtesy from the U.S. Airforce flew past them. And Harry just watched in morbid fascination as bombs were dropped into the marble building, blowing it up in a frenzy of flames. Attack choppers soon followed it, pelting the place with minigun fire and some missiles.

"_Guardian, Guardian, request air support at the Palace! They have over run the place, repeat, enemy personnel have over run the Palace and have nested themselves there!" _

"_Roger that. Sending it Helicopter Support to your position. Hunter 2-1, what's your status?"_

"_We're airborne and are guiding the transpo."_

"_Read you. 2-1, renew mission objectives to taking back the Palace. Repeat, provide whatever support you can to Friendly forces in the Palace, over."_

"_Solid Copy!"_

Both Harry and MacMillan told their pilots what to do, and soon, they were flying above the busy, battle ridden streets of London whilst they fired their miniguns at wherever the pilot felt like there was some trouble.

Now, you might ask yourself; why didn't they just evac the city, carpet bomb the place and be done with it? The answer: The Royal Family, the Prime Minister and other high ranking officials were still here, being held captive the DE's. And the British just outright refused to let the Yanks or whatever country suggested it bomb the place. As a Brit, Harry full well understood that it was going to be a slaughterhouse in the Palace, and that it was going to be a long night. But, it was his duty to his nation, to the Royal Family, and to the Commonwealth to do his duty as a soldier and protect them at whatever the cost; even if it meant his own life. If he died but the people he swore to protect were safe, then so be it. He was just after all a tiny speck in the middle of a sea of blood and gore.

**ACT II: Wolverines!**

**May 22, 1997**

**2247 Hours**

**London, U.K.**

Raynard Miles, tank Gunner of the United States 21st Magical Armor Division gritted his teeth as the Abrams he was in unleashed yet another demonic shell onto the giant that had just tried to charge at them head on. He watched in morbid fascination as its stomach blew apart and unleashed chunks of intestines and organs everywhere.

Even though he was a veteran of the Gulf War, Raynard couldn't help but wince when he saw those body parts flying everywhere, splattering against walls of some buildings nearby and on the ground. Some giants and tanks were even unlucky enough to receive a platter of bright red blood and some acids from the stomach of the humungous beast.

How the hell were they transferred here? And most importantly, how the fuck could there be so many of them?

Questions, questions, questions; Raynard had no time to ask them. The heat of combat was just that: hot.

He was already stressed out from being able to shoot a giant in the stomach yet again, saving the crew and the tank from being smashed in by the giant's huge clubs.

"_All call signs, this is November Actual. More enemy heavies are moving in from the north, we CANNOT let them near ground zero. All units move up. Scan and identify your targets. Out."_

"Damn it. Alright everyone, prepare for charge. Ready SABOT! _Driver, move us out but keep in speed with the others. We don't want to stray…_"

Raynard watched the man next to him, Jason, load up yet another shell into the main gun.

"Ready!" He screamed, once he was done.

He felt the tank start to move, his suspicion confirmed a second later when he looked at the view screen. Dozens of buildings they were currently passing got larger and larger on his screen before disappearing behind them once they passed. The small streets of London forced them to move up in two lines. They moved, but making sure that they had enough space between the tank in front of them and their tank, giving them enough room to fire their main guns.

"_All call signs, enemies up ahead. Ready SABOT and fire at any or all potential targets. We cannot have them reinforce enemy units in the Palace."_

"_This is November 1-2. Solid Copy. Enemy Infantry spotted up ahead. Firing, firing SABOT!"_

Raynard watched as the tank in front of theirs moved up a bit and went to the side, clearing Raynard's line of fire. It fired it's shell, hitting one of the giants in what appeared to be an oncoming horde. There were what? Six of them at least? And just when Raynard thought it would be a piece of cake to take them down, a dragon, a large fucking dragon that looked like a Horntail appeared out of nowhere and roared at them with such ferocity that Raynard thought the Sound Barrier might've been destroyed.

"_Shit! Fire! Fire at will!" _

Five thunderous booming sounds echoed throughout the cold air as the tanks unleashed their deadly ammunition onto the oncoming enemy. The dragon, having sat down on what appeared to be a two storey apartment fled the scene, the building it sat on becoming a demolished pile of rubble.

Three out of the six giants fell, a mini earthquake following suit after they had collapsed on the ground in a bloody mess.

Raynard aligned the main gun towards a one of the remaining giants and waited for the 'ready' signal. When given, he fired yet again, and just like the giants before it, it exploded in a bloody heap, falling to the ground like some wounded dogs. The others followed suit, and now, all that was left was the dragon…..which was nowhere in sight.

_Elsewhere….._

"_You got two bogeys on your six Eagle 1. Steer clear, steer clear!" _

"_Breaking left! Damn i…"_

"_Eagle 1, pull your chute! Pull you chute!" _

"_I'm pulling I'm puling! Shit, it's heading my way! Fuck!"_

"_I'm on my way! Locking on target…..Firing! Fox 1 away!" _

"_Shit yeah! Firing MG's…..all right, it's breaking away. We….(static)."_

"_Eagle 3, Eagle 3 respond! Damn it! Eagle 4. Stay near me. Watch your six. Firing….Fox 2 away. Boom baby she's gone!" _

"_Alright, one more to go. It's turning around….engaging. Firing MG's!"_

"_Good job Eagle 4. Firing missile….Fox 3 away. Shyeah! Take that bastard!"_

_To be continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. At least some of you guys had enough faith in me to keep on reading.**

**Weapons List:**

**M4A1 Carbine w/Red Dot Scope and Grenade Launcher attachment**

**ACT I: Judgment Day**

**May 22, 1997**

**2330 Hours**

**London**

"_All Hunter Squads, be advised: Enemy personnel on the third floor balcony of the Palace are bombarding ground units moving up on the west. We suggest that you take an alternate route through the underground tunnels running deep within the city. Repeat…."_

Harry let out a sigh of frustration as he splashed nice, cold water over his face. He followed the action up with a rub on both cheeks, easily removing the dirt and grime on them.

For the past hour or so, all attempts to seize back the Palace have been met with cold dead ends. The Death Eaters have heavily fortified the place, and any attempts of going in (including apparating) seemed to have a contingency plan (for the Death Eaters at least).

His rifle rested beside him, different scratches covered it, along with blood stains from enemies he had killed in close range and from the blood a giant would spill out whenever a tank blew it apart. All the blood didn't belong entirely to the enemy though; his allies who got limbs cut off and what-not had their blood spill towards the person beside them, which appeared to be Harry all the time.

Death Eater teams would use the spell equivalent to an RPG blast (Harry still didn't know what it was called) and would blast away through an entire convoy, sometimes destroying two vehicles at a time. It was really becoming a big loss for Harry and the others, and sometimes they were forced to use wands just to conserve ammo, which was becoming really scarce now.

"_All Call Signs within Evac Site 6, this is Reaper. Be advised; a large number of enemy units are proceeding to your position. I got eyes on…maybe 16….no make that 20 plus enemy foot mobiles heading up to your right flank."_

"_Death Guardian reads all Reaper. Hunter 2-1, link up with BCT 6 and see what you can do about those foot mobiles... Raptor 2-2 be on standby for any fire mission on Evac Site 6. We still have a large number of civilians there."_

"_Solid Copy Death Guardian. We are moving towards BCT 6, out."_

"Alright, get up MacTavish. We're moving up." MacMillan said, handing MacTavish his rifle.

Harry followed suit in standing up and led the way in guiding them out of the London subway and into the once again busy and bloody London streets. From just northeast of them, a large battleground could be seen as the mall that Harry and the others had been ordered to get to was slowly being emptied of civilians. The parking lot in front of it was littered with bodies and craters; all of them in courtesy of the different mortar teams that continued to fire to this very minute at oncoming hordes of enemies.

"_We're receiving heavy pounding here from the building up north! They're all around us!"_

"_Attention all call signs; enemy has grounded multiple air units in support of CASEVAC operations around the city. We cannot send in anymore air units until any or all surrounding areas have been secured."_

Harry strained hard to hear what was being said over the radio as he vaulted over a low wall and sprinted forward towards a car before ducking inside an alley, close behind his team.

"_All call signs this net, Evacuation Order April has been passed. Repeat, Evacuation Order April has been passed. Everyone, get the hell outta there now."_

"Sarge, you hearin' this?"

"Yeah, that's why we have to get to BCT 6 and help out. We ain't leaving those civvies behind."

"_All call signs this net, enemy forces are attacking multiple highways. All Anvil and Cooper elements; move up to main highways and help out."_

The boy with the lightning bolt scar ducked low, narrowly avoiding a sickly green colored spell as it hit the wall beside him. He took cover on the wall opposite of the one the green spell hit, hugging it close as his squad moved out of the alley, taking various cover positions behind mail boxes and cars as they faced off against multiple targets.

"Enemy's on our three! In the building! In the building!" someone shouted; Harry was unsure who it was but decided not bother himself with it.

"I got an AT!"

"Potter, take the shot! We'll cover your ass!" MacMillan said as he rolled the cylindrical rocket launcher towards him, having taken it from MacTavish.

"Clear your back blast. You got one shot!"

"Everyone, give Potter some covering fire on my mark alright? Okay, Stand by...3…2…1…Suppress! Suppress now!"

A dozen? No, that was too small. A hundred? Yes, that sounded about right. A hundred shots rang out into the air as Harry cleared his covered position, entering what could be explained as some lame slow-mo moment in the movies as he aimed the rocket towards the building, taking a breath, and firing the damn thing.

He watched with fascinated eyes as a cloud of dust or smoke left the launcher and speed towards the building, which looked like another apartment block. With an even more interested manner, he watched the rocket impact with the face of the building, blowing up into oblivion as it took a large section of the wall with it, lifting it up into kingdom come as a white cloud replaced the now damaged wall. Large chunks of concrete fell off the apartment as a shockwave rocked the ground beneath Harry.

"Good effect on target! Now, let's keep moving!"

And just like that, they kept on moving once more, having not found the time or the pleasure to let the dust settle and look at the damage they have done.

They entered what looked like a convenience store and quickly moved through it, passing through racks that were devoid of any chips or any other sort of food. There 'were' some bags of them left on the ground, but most of them had already gone to waste, being opened and dirtied up on the ground and all.

They exited through the backdoor, running across the street as they tried to dodge and hide from enemy personnel who were out 'hunting.'

They then entered another alley, running through it as quickly as possible and on the other side, Harry heard what could be explained as multiple MG's fired continuously.

The end of the alley then, out of nowhere, blew up in a cloudy haze as an orange colored spell hit it. Behind the thin layer of smoke, small projectiles passed the opening of the alley, stating that it was a tracer round because of the orange color that surrounded the bullet.

"Shit, we can't go out that way." MacMillan said.

"_BCT 6, this is Hunter 2-1 Actual. We're inside an alley and we can't get through to you with the heavy fighting out there. Hard to say which alley we're in."_

"_Copy that Hunter 2-1. We can't do much out here without getting near enemy heavies north of us."_

"_Solid copy. We'll see what we can do, out."_

"Oi! Through here!" MacTavish shouted, catching the team's attention. Harry jogged towards him and helped the guy clear a door opening from any debris that covered it.

"Stack up people."

Three squad members on the left side of the wall, three more opposite them, and the rest either covered them or were lined up adjacent from the squad members beside the door.

"Blow it."

The man directly in front of the door took out his shotgun, blowing up the hinges that held the door in place before kicking it in, allowing the rest of the team to flood in and scout the area up ahead. This appeared to be a….a strip club of some sort.

A heavy scent filled the air. It was sort of like a mixture of cum and beer….and some Body oil. It smelled awful and made Harry's stomach churn in a non-positive way. One of the things….or a million things rather, that was out of place was the blood and gore that covered the place up. Red blood splatters were stretched out across the wall and bodies littered the floor. Not being able to stomach the feeling of disgust in, Harry simply let go of lunch onto the carpet below him and immediately felt better.

His comrades paid no attention to him, except only to glance at his direction for a few seconds before turning away and trying to take no heed to the bodies that lay before them.

They continued walking deeper into the bar and were all but alerted to enemy presence when the clinking of glass was heard as they made their way up some stairs towards an exit. MacMillan instinctively raised a fist into the air whilst he simultaneously got down to one knee, prompting the rest of them to halt immediately. Training kicked in and all sides were immediately covered.

They held their breaths and waited. The clinking of glasses once again caught their attention. There, just down the hall inside the door to the left was the source of the clinking. It was right beside the bar.

_Drunkard bastards._Harry thought disgustedly.

MacMillan pointed a finger towards Harry and Zempeli and motioned towards the door. They both nodded and followed the man, taking up either sides of the door whilst MacMillan stayed directly in front of the door. On MacMillan's nod, Harry opened the door ever so slightly, just so that it could allow a small object to get through and threw a flashbang in. It bounced off the wall and deeper into the room and with a loud bang, Harry stormed in, backed up by MacMillan and Zempeli.

There were three men in there; and it looked like they were having their own, sick and twisted version of a 'hogtie.' They shot them all to death, not even bothering to check for ID's and immediately continued on with the mission.

"_Hunter 2-1, those enemy slingers…err, the giants throwing those balls at us are pounding the fuck out of our convoy! Report current status, over."_

"_BCT 6, we are inside a building and are moving towards target location. We'll try to get there in five. Hang tight, out."_

"We better hurry. Doesn't sound good out there." MacMillan said.

They exited the bar and entered, yep, you guessed it, another alley way, what was left of it anyway. The building opposite of where they just came from was, in a word, blown to smithereens. Chunks of the wall were gone, and the front part of the building collapsed onto the street.

The fighting from the previous alley was not present. However, the sound of multiple weapons firing at once a giant giving a beastly roar could still be heard.

MacMillan dared to try and peek at the firefight taking place in the street next to the alley.

"Long Street here. Highly exposed. Giants on our 9'. They looked pissed." He said.

"I got a spare AT round here. Should we fire?" Someone behind Harry said.

"They're too near the convoy. Ahh shit. _BCT 6, we're right behind ene-"_

An orange colored spell impacted on the ground in front of MacMillan, showering him with shrapnel as he screamed and kicked and wiped furiously at his face, which was now oozing with blood.

"Contact! Enemy contacts to the east! Cover our east damn it!" Harry screamed, taking charge of the situation as he put his hands under MacMillan's armpits and pulling him into the alley, into safety. He pulled his wiping hands out of his face and checked the damage along with Zempeli.

_This isn't good._ Harry thought. The shrapnel was embedded into different sections of his face, and it appeared his eyes were affected too.

"Potter? Potter? Damn, I can't see shit." MacMillan said in a thick sob.

"You're going to be alright. Just hold on mate." Harry grabbed hold of his hand, now feeling like crying himself and threw his body across MacMillan's, covering the man's injured face with his arms and back as the giant smashed the walls of the bar in, showering those in the alley with rocks and dust. The alley was a dead end, so running the opposite way would have been futile.

"Zempeli, MacTavish, carry MacMillan. Fall back! Everyone fall back!"

"Are ye' crazy? You're gonna make us fall all the way back to a fucking dead end? You're going to make this situation even more hopeless than it already is!" MacTavish said.

"Just do it damn it! Everyone! Fall back!"

And so they did. They fell back, using dumpster after dumpster for cover. They took cheap shots at the Death Eaters and most importantly, the giant.

It smashed its way into the building, however, it wasn't alone. Three more were behind it. Two proceeded to pick up with smashing BCT 6 to smithereens while the other followed the giant that was currently making its way towards Harry and the others.

"Shit. This is it man. I've known you for only a couple of weeks, and I still hate you MacTavish." Zempeli said, literally holding MacMillan's hand for dear life. It wasn't a sign of him being gay. Sometimes, when you're about to die, you just need to hold somebody's hand to be happy in death you know? Cause honestly, after all that Harry has seen, it felt truly better to die with someone than die alone.

"Ahh bloody hell. Shut up and help me open this door!" MacTavish said, shooting the hinges off of a door before beginning to push it, only to be met with failure as the door refused to budge.

"What in bloody hell is behind this?" He asked rhetorically.

"Hey, who has that AT?"

"I do!" Someone screamed. Harry turned to look at the young man. Ahh yes, this was the new recruit that joined them directly after the mission in Scotland.

"Auburn was it? Right, I need you to fire a rocket to the wall over there. Yeah, that one, just above the window."

"Wh-what? Why the window? Can't we just fire at the giant itself?" He asked.

"We could! But then we'll have trouble finding another rocket to fire at the other one behind it right?"

Harry asked. Auburn got the picture and merely nodded, aiming his rifle at the wall as Harry instructed.

"Fire when I tell you right?"

He nodded.

"The rest of you! Cover his ass! This can NOT go wrong!"

They all fired blindly at the horde of Death Eaters and the two giants that were pounding their way through to the alley.

The plan was, as Harry figured, was that when fired, the rocket would hit the wall and make the now unsupported wall collapse on top of the giant's heads and knock them out cold, giving Harry and the others a window of opportunity to escape. You might ask why they didn't just re-enter the bar. Well, the giants were smashing everything in to get to Harry and co. right? The bar was no exception.

They all held their breaths as the giant successfully made it through the buildings after smashing them in before it walked right under where the wall would have fallen to if Harry's theory was correct.

Harry's world suddenly collapsed as all hope of ever getting out of there was evaporated when Auburn, such a young lad, got hit with a green spell square in the chest. He fell onto his back, his finger still on the rocket's trigger. It fired.

The white trail of smoke journeyed on a path towards the starry night, but the explosives within it were not be wasted as it hit a water tank on the roof of the building Harry had told Auburn to fire at. He watched horrified as it exploded, taking out a section of the tank with it and showering those below it with water and debris.

And just as Harry' thought it was over, it wasn't. The tank fell, along with a large section of the wall and before it even touched the ground, Harry's world was no more.

**ACT II: Reunion Tour**

"_All call signs this net, Evacuation Order April has been passed. Repeat, Evacuation Order April has been passed. All Military Personnel with or without civilian evacuees MUST leave London and secure the surrounding cities. Winter Contingency is in effect, repeat, Winter Contingency is in effect. A mass carpet bombing of the London area is to be undertaken. All units get out of there NOW! You have an hour."_

**May 23, 1997**

**0130 Hours**

**London**

"….boss is going to be happy about this."

"He sure is going to be ain't he? (A soft popping sound could be heard nearby)."

"And why do you think I should be happy about this?"

"B-boss. We got a surprise for ya' (Running feet). Guess who we found righ' here."

Harry felt himself being picked up as pain reverberated all over his body. The pain almost instantaneously woke him up, and he just had to about cough up blood as he groggily opened his eyes.

"He's awake. This is gonna be better than expected."

He was dragged across a rough surface and into a much better lit area. The sound of water being gently moved registered in Harry's mind, and a quick glance at the ground confirmed his suspicions. The man who dragged him all the way out here dropped him onto the ground, roughly, making Harry cry out in pain as he barely registered the feeling; the immense pain already inflicted upon him blocked out all other feelings. However, it seemed like pain was the only feeling allowed a VIP pass.

A moment of silence followed as Harry tried desperately to stay conscious. The sound of a man screaming out in immense pain broke the eerie silence and several pops echoed throughout the silent night air.

"My friends," a very familiar voice spoke, "Tonight you have witnessed the downfall of the Muggles pride. You have witnessed our taking of Muggle London and most importantly, you have witnessed the defeat of the armies of those who sought to oppose us. Tonight we shall bask in eternal glory once more as you witness my….liberation from the one who I despise the most. The only true enemy that I have ever known, and the only man, no, the only thorn who has stood in my way, no, OUR way to glory!"

Harry felt himself being lifted up into the air by his two hands. They were both lifted up into the air, allowing Harry to hang in a "crucifix" like position. His head hung low, unable to operate properly with the loss of too much blood. He was barely conscious to take any of this all in. He needed some time. Yes, Harry needed some time to regain most of his energy to be able to function properly.

Fortunately for him, whoever was holding him in this position cast a spell to him and he immediately had more than enough energy in him once more to stay conscious to see just who the fuck was messing with him.

Unfortunately for him though, the person who was messing with him, well, Harry wasn't sure if the heavens were playing games with him, or just had to purposely take away his weapon when in front of him was the one, the only, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a., Lord Voldemort himself.

He had to hold a gasp in, not wanting to give Voldemort the pleasure of hearing him gasp at the mere sight of him.

The snake face monster smiled evilly up at him, walking closer to him and staring deep into his eyes.

"Harry Potter. Fancy seeing you here. Ah, you've grown." He laughed a deep, maniacal laugh and wrapped his hands on Harry's throat, choking Harry for a bit before releasing him, dropping Harry's ragdoll like body to the ground.

"You've grown Potter. You've filled out since the last time I saw you." He said with a smile.

Harry looked around him, looking straight into the faces of high ranking Death Eaters, both new and old. Boy, where was a nuke when you needed one? They could've taken all these Death Eaters right here, right now.

On one side of his peripheral vision, Harry could see Death Eaters pulling out bodies from underneath some rubble, dragging them onto the wet street before aligning them in one straight line. The ones who were awake were forced on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

_Oh no._Harry knew all too well what this was and what was about to be done, and he didn't like that one bit. _Come on, think._

They said that the first thing that came into your mind in an emergency situation was the best thing to do.

"Like my new body then eh Snake? Didn't know you could turn gay with missing your enemy so much." Harry said with as much force as he could. He even donned an evil smile just to tick the bastard off.

And he wasn't disappointed.

He really must have been angry because the Cruciatus Curse he just cast on Harry was ten times worse than any Harry has ever experienced. He writhed in pain as wave after wave of pain coursed through his body like a tsunami wreaking havoc against a community. He gritted his teeth in pain, refusing to give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream. At least he stopped the Death Eaters from executing his team though. That was good enough for Harry.

"How dare you! You face certain death and yet you oppose me? I, the greatest sorcerer this world has ever known? How dare you! I shall make you suffer wherein you'll beg to die by my hand at the end of the day!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry convulsed once more as a renewed wave of pain washed over him. He closed his eyes as painfully shut as he could make them and just tried to steady his breathing a bit. And suddenly as it was inflicted upon him, the curse was suddenly lifted, allowing Harry to breathe a little more normally.

"Master-"

"What Wormtail? Crucio! I am busy and I didn't ask you to speak!"

"S-sorry m-master."

"Now, what is it?"

"Preparations have been completed master. The muggles you have asked for have been captured and apparated away to-"

"Silence you fool! I cannot risk anyone knowing of where they'll be going."

"Y-yes master."

Harry felt something rub against his left cheek, pushing it up so that his face was pointed towards the night sky.

"Open your eyes Potter." Something, no, someone, hissed into his ear. _Parsel tongue._

He slowly opened them, allowing his eyes to slowly adjust to the lights of the damaged lamps up above. The sky was painted in a beautiful red and orange color, a clear signal that the city was burning. Smoke filled the skies and Harry found himself oddly scared at the sight.

This was what Britain looked like years ago, during the Second World War. Fires burning through everywhere, people dying, smoke filling the air and so much more other resemblances gave Harry a look through a poetic time machine into the biggest war of the 20th century.

"So you've joined the muggles then you pathetic excuse for a wizard. You've humiliated your family name, tainted your blood by joining the armies of these weak fools? Shame really. I thought the Potters would have been more…faithful to magic. I thought who-"

"Shut up! Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! They aren't pathetic you hypocrite! You're not even half the man than the men I've served with! You're the one who's pathetic and foolish! You've gone mad with attacking this city and fighting us up front! You've literally through the stature of secrecy out of the window you bastard!"

Voldemort laughed a high pitched laugh that Harry never knew he could manage and clapped his hands furiously. But then, his happy demeanor was suddenly replaced by a scowl as he lifted Harry once more into a crucifix like position.

"Look around you Potter! The machines you boast have all but been denied access into the city to provide you support! Your tanks, or whatever you call them have all but been smashed by my precious giants! Most of your parliament have been captured or killed. The Royal family is with us, and we intend to keep them with us. We are the ones pathetic? Potter, dear me. It should have been you and your mud blood friends that should be winning. But you aren't. You're the one who's pathetic. You've lost a city, lost thousands of muggle lives. It's over Potter. I've won."

Harry screamed out in anger, unable to control in any longer and tried to desperately hurt the man in any way he could as he was dropped to ground once more. However, Death Eaters left and right restrained him physically, not allowing him the pleasure of punching the man square in the face.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you I swear!" Harry screamed.

Voldemort just laughed as he waved a hand dismissively at him. A man with white hair and stern expression over his face walked over to Voldemort. He was wearing a long, black trench coat and black gloves which covered his long thin fingers nicely. The man had a long, pointed face and an even pointier nose. A moustache covered most of his chin and upper lip.

Voldemort and he conversed for a few minutes before the Dark Lord nodded quickly and dismissed the man. He waved the other Death Eaters holding Harry away.

The lightning bolt scarred teen took this opportunity and ran towards Voldemort, sprinting quickly so as to avoid getting hit by the dozen or so red curses that were making their way towards him. He jumped up, pouncing at Voldemort, only to frozen mid air by the snake like man.

He was thrown aside like some ragdoll who no longer had any use. All he could do for now was grunt in pain as he hit a pile of rubble hard. With no helmet on, it was a wonder Harry was still conscious after hitting his head on a rock.

When Voldemort spoke, it wasn't to him, it was to his troops. He told them some things and the faces the Death Eaters made were truly horrifying. They had wide eyes, as if not believing what was being told to them. They apparated away quickly, probably to tell everyone else what Voldemort had just said.

It was then that Harry heard his radio was receiving something. It made his eyes wider than any of the Death Eaters that he saw.

"_All call signs this net. Winter Contingency has been declared. I repeat, Winter Contingency has been declared. All units move out of bombing targets' vicinity. A massive air strike on London is to be enacted in exactly two minutes. All units-"_

Harry just had no expression, nothing to say to what he had heard. Were they really going to bomb this place? Even if friendly forces were in the city, alive and kicking?

"Ahh yes. A radio to receive or relay good or bad news. A very useful device indeed in times like this." Voldemort said with a coy smile.

"FUCK YOU." Harry said.

The snake like man laughed insanely. "I believe you and I both know what that contingency is right? Your leaders are getting really desperate Potter. They're even willing to kill anyone who's still in this city at the expense of killing my men. Too bad we won't be here, well, those who are capable won't."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Why, I have to leave some men behind so that you won't call of the strike. Of course, I have to leave the pathetic ones here. The weaklings I have to leave. The strong I have to take."

"Y-you bastard! They trusted you! They'd give their lives for you!"

"And indeed they will. But they will do so in this way. They shall be honored someday, yes. But today they die a glorious death." Voldemort said with a smile, finishing it up with a dramatic raise of his arms.

"You're mad…"

"No Potter." Voldemort said with a smile. "I'm just gifted."

A pop form behind Voldemort made the man turn around and almost scream out in anger.

"Indeed you are Tom."

There he was, the person Harry least expected to be in this mess. Albus whatever the heck his other names were Dumbledore stood there with his wand raised. The tip of his wand burst into a red light as he fired spell after spell at Voldemort. Death Eaters from all around wanted to join into the battle, but only got engaged with several Order members.

And so, the firefight had begun.

Harry immediately sprang into action, running towards Voldemort's back with a rock in his hand. If he couldn't kill him with weapons, might as well bash his head in right?

He couldn't get any nearer however, as he was suddenly blasted back towards the alley in which he woke up in and landed just in front of the tied up members of his team.

Wait a minute, didn't he have wand? Bloody idiot. Worse time to forget the wooden thing.

He took out his Phoenix wand, thankful that he had carried it with him all these months and released his team from the restraints they were in. The remaining crew of Hunter Squad sprang immediately into action and helped out in the battle.

Harry ran towards Dumbledore and Voldemort, taking a position next to Dumbledore and started casting his own set of spells at the Dark Wizard.

"Harry?"

"Questions later fight now." Harry said through gritted teeth as he ducked low, narrowly avoiding a green beam of light that sped towards him.

The old man nodded, concentrating back into the current duel at hand and started shielding Harry and himself from any spells that could be blocked.

"Ah, two of my enemies to be taken out at once. What a glorious day this is!" Voldemort said. Was it Harry, or did Voldemort become an even more sadistic and bitchy ass?

"Aureqius Eksplosyena!" Voldemort screamed, sending an orange colored spell towards Harry and Dumbledore. Harry knew perfectly what that spell was, but Dumbledore looked unsure.

He cast Portego and blocked the RPG like spell out, only to get blasted back as the explosion shook him off his feet.

Harry held his ground however, unleashing a volley of spells at Voldemort as soon as Dumbledore touched the ground. The fighting was intense, even more intense than the live munitions training back in Harrogate when Harry was still training.

He dodged, fired, blocked, and dodged again as spells were sent his way. The fighting all around Harry and Voldemort had stopped, both sides now watching the spectacular battle before them.

Harry was now getting desperate. He was receiving radio transmissions, telling him that all units in London, or the area that was being bombed at least, had around one minute to make it to safety. He had to finish this fight.

And then he saw it, a gun was lying there, a mere six feet away from him. The small handgun wouldn't do much damage, but Harry hoped that the pain it could inflict would be enough to send Voldemort running with his tail between his legs.

He dodged another incoming spell and took his crouched position into an advantage as he rolled over towards where the gun was, picked it up and aimed. However, an unexpected thing occurred. Just like in fourth year, Harry's and Voldemort's spells collided in mid-air and connected.

He held on for dear life as Voldemort's green beam neared him. No, he couldn't lose. Losing was not an option. Not now.

He pulled his wand free from the connection, stunning Voldemort for a while as the man lost his balance. Harry immediately got to action as he aimed his handgun and fired. Three shots rang out into the air, followed by a click that signaled the gun's clip running out of ammo.

A knee cap was popped, a shoulder blade was shattered, and a bullet was embedded into a pelvis as Harry surveyed the damage he had done.

Voldemort looked up at Harry with anger flashing in his eyes before apparating away, taking his Death Eaters with him.

The ground beneath them all shook as the carpet bombing began, and Harry screamed at his team to take someone with them as they activated their emergency port keys. The injured port keyed away immediately, leaving only the able behind; they too port keyed away. Harry paired up with Tonks and a gob-smacked Remus as he activated his emergency Port key that would take them to Camp Wiz, the only safe haven left in the world besides Hogwarts.


End file.
